Gundam Wing: Type 4
by Chemiclord
Summary: The war has really only JUST begun...
1. Episode 23: A Precarious Quiet

****

Episode 23: A Precarious Quiet

As the mysterious events in the Canadian Territories drifts farther down the river of time, the concern to discover its source also died away. The investigation drew to a close, and the United Earth once again focused its attention on itself.

However, there were a select few who kept their eyes to the heavens; waiting and planning for when whatever, or whoever, was out there to play their hand…

__

Offices of the Advisor, New Richmond

"So, I hear you've been boning up on the recovered files found on Calnus's ship." Kiron noted, meanwhile his eyes perusing the holographic display in front of him.

Aelan nodded, and replied, "I was trying to figure out why he was here. For what reason would an Edenite general so far away from home? I have uncovered considerable data." Aelan then noticed the holo display, and asked, "What is that?"

"A scan of Relena's child." Kiron replied, "She has had some concerns as of late. Remember just a generation or so ago, all those people having problems with natural childbirth?"

Aelan nodded. The problems had starting emerging not long after they had arrived. "Relena was concerned that she might have similar problems."

"Utilizing past records, I was able to discern that there was a sudden genetic flaw in most humans physiology that caused the reproductive disorder. Fortunately, she does not seem to carry this trait."

Aelan's eyes narrowed, and Kiron was somewhat taken aback by the Advisor's next question, "Could that error have been intentional?"

"Intentional?"

"A programmed genetic flaw in order to keep population in check." Aelan suggested.

Kiron gave Aelan a confused stare, then queried, "Where in the heavens did you come up with that?"

Aelan smirked slightly, then shook his head, "Nowhere in particular. Just a quirky thought that came about in Calnus's records." Without saying any more, Aelan strode out of the sickbay, and back into the office hall.

Kiron only stood in stunned disbelief, his formidable mind mulling over the recent bizarre line of questioning.

__

Balora_99: So when you're not flying around, just what do you do in that office?

Trowa pondered the question for a brief moment, then tapped in a reply…

**__**

King_Triton200: Nothing much… we basically sit at computers in the side offices, and pretend to do work.

Balora_99: While actually chatting with friends over the CableNet?

****

King_Triton200: Something like that…

Balora_99: And Advisor Marcus doesn't mind?

****

King_Triton200: Even he admits that we're only here for show when there isn't a mission. It's rather boring, but we need to be ready for anything.

Balora_99: So are you gonna stop by later? I have a nice meal cooking.

****

King_Triton200: I'll do all I can. Actually…

Balora_99: Another mission just come up? Still investigating that strange beam?

****

King_Triton200: Aelan is chatting it up with Kiron right now… I might be able to sneak out. Aelan wouldn't be that bothered…

Balora_99: I'll have everything ready.

Trowa slid out of his chair, and looked over at Duo, who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation of his own. "Duo, if Aelan asks, I just stepped out for a bit."

The American merely shooed Trowa away with a flick of the hand, obviously unconcerned with what Trowa planned to do. However, as Trowa snuck out of the offices, he didn't see a pair of orange eyes around the corner, eyeing the Heavyarms pilot warily…

When Trowa returned a couple of hours later, he nearly jumped back. Aelan was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, his eyes burning angrily. "Did you enjoy yourself, Mr. Barton?"

Vivid images of the destruction of Juggernaut came to mind, and Trowa really didn't like the idea of Aelan tearing into HIM. Trowa silently pondered how long the effects of the Eternal System lingered, gauging how safe to play this scenario.

"I just left for lunch…"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Aelan hissed, "I was more referring to a certain conversation over the CableNet. Don't you realize that all conversations over the cables are recorded? DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?"

Trowa panicked. "Listen… it's all right… If you think I'm letting out secrets… I'm NOT! She already knew!"

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say. "THEN WHO TOLD HER?" Aelan fumed, "DUO! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT BIG OF A MOUTH!"

Aelan turned away, and Trowa lunged forward, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! It's not Duo! He didn't do anything! Please, just leave him be! Balora_99 is…"

At that point, Aelan burst into laughter. When he finally calmed, he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I just had to rattle you a little. Stoic little Trowa was even beginning to creep ME out. Balora_99 is Amore, I know. I tracked down her screen name."

Aelan then stared down at Trowa, and smirked, "I'm just upset that you didn't tell me you have a new girlfriend."

Trowa sputtered. "G…G…Girl… Friend? NO! It's nothing like that!" Trowa regained his composure, now sure that Aelan meant nobody any harm, and replied, "After the Battle of Eden, I got to know her more. Amore and I have a lot in common."

As quickly as he had erupted in laughter, Aelan was serious once again. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it's nice to have someone who knows the path you've taken… just to talk to. Anyway, I suggest you get back to your post. Poor Duo had simply been overwhelmed playing bridge all by his lonesome, and he left the side offices abandoned…"

__

Meanwhile…

Nothing had been as he had expected. Miliardo had expected a warm welcome, but he was quickly put in his place. To be honest, he had somewhat anticipated Advisor Marcus to play fair. He hadn't really thought that he'd get Phantom, but it had been worth it to ask.

What really had knocked him for a loop was Noin. She had always admired him; she had been willing to anything for a response from him. Now, she had totally cut him off. He had been prepared to expose all his feelings, and she had just brushed him aside without a thought.

'She's learned that she doesn't need me. That's exactly what I was trying to get her to do, so why am I so upset about it?' He thought as he slowly took the stairs down to the hangar bays.

He slowly walked by the Gundam Pilots, so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Heero approach him. "I wouldn't worry. Once you begin to show your skills, you will quickly move up in the ranks."

Of all the Gundam Pilots, Heero was probably the one Miliardo was most comfortable with. It was rather ironic that even as his hated enemy, Heero was the pilot that Miliardo respected most. However, Miliardo's concerns had nothing to do with piloting. "It's about Noin."

"I see. Now that you've realized your feelings, she's not at all interested." Heero commented. Despite appearing so cold, Miliardo had suspected that Heero was quite in tune with matters of the heart. Then he did something that was not at all like Heero.

He made a joke.

"The trick is to reel your stalker in while she still wants you." Heero smirked.

Heero's sudden attitude change REALLY sent Miliardo reeling… Noin not interested in him, Heero making wisecracks… it was almost too much for the Lightning Count.

"I can't handle this…" Miliardo groaned, then rushed forward to meet Noin. She was in the second set of hangars, in front of her mobile suit Cygnus. Looking at Cygnus made Miliardo look forward to working in North Am, Aelan definitely knew how to design a mobile suit.

"Noin…" He said softly, hoping to get her attention.

She turned ever so slightly, just barely looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Can I help you, Mr. Peacecraft?"

Such formal use of his name stung in his chest like a gunshot. "Can you just answer one question?" He gulped.

"I suppose, but make it quick. I have to get back to modifying my suit."

"What do you think of me?" He asked uncertainly.

The way that he asked that question nearly made Noin's heart jump out of her chest. He was truly unsure of how Noin felt about him. 'And that's right where I want him…' Noin smiled. It was about time that the prey became the predator.

She turned to face Miliardo, then approached him slowly, "What do I think of you?" She asked, stopping mere inches from him, staring into his face. Miliardo's eyes gleamed as if his very immortal soul was trying to plead from them. Noin's smile softened, and she flushed, then brought her right hand back slowly…

Miliardo had expected that Noin would probably be mad that he had waited so long to tell her he's alive. After all, this was the second time he had left her in the dark about that particular subject. As she reared back, Miliardo closed his eyes in anticipation of a swift slap across his face.

Noin punched him instead. In a very tender area…

The four pilots had followed Miliardo, but had kept their distance so as not to disturb the moment. They saw Noin pull back, then swing her fist forward. Mere seconds later, the four pilots crossed their legs in a shared pain as Miliardo fell to his knees.

"That's what happens when you don't wear a cup…" Duo moaned.

Wufei uttered, "The ultimate injustice to a man… only a woman could act with such dishonor."

"That just wasn't very nice…" Quatre squeaked, "Miss Noin… I'm surprised at you."

__

19:00 hours, EST…

Aelan rode the elevator down to the ground floor, and stepped out right behind a large mob of office staff. As he proceeded past the desk where the secretaries were packing up their belongings, they eyed the advisor in a state just shy of disbelief. Aelan tried to ignore them, but decided he had enough. The people in the elevator had stared at him in the same way. "Me leaving at the end of the day with everyone else isn't THAT unusual… is it?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the rest of the North Am Elite Unit approach, minus Heero, who had left with Relena a few hours before to head to the hospital for a routine checkup. He noticed that Miliardo was walking with a slight limp, but decided not to ask.

"Actually, my dear friend, it is quite unusual. Judging from the timeclocks, you have been here every night until an average of 22:15 hours." Noin said flatly, "The earliest you have ever left this office is just shy of 21:00, and only because I stuck around late, and MADE you leave."

"So, needless to say, Aelan, my friend…" Duo added, "Leaving on time perks some attention. What's up that has you cutting out early?"

"Personal business." Aelan answered, flipping down a pair of sunglasses, "And I will not say any more on the subject." The advisor turned indignantly, and started to march out the door.

But not before Trowa commented, "Say hello to Lady Une for me."

Aelan stopped dead in his tracks, and even the rest of the Elite Unit was stunned into immobility. No doubt several had many things to say, but their jaws were in a stubborn way, and refused to cooperate, content with trying to stretch to the floor.

Without turning in Trowa's direction, Aelan merely stated, "I'll do that." And finally left the offices without further intrusion. Trowa followed suit, leaving the assembly to remain, motionless…

__

Dining District, New Richmond

Aelan was firmly convinced that the lighting was simply too dim to be appropriate. He had tried to ignore the overtones, but adding the fact that Une had suggested this fine dining facility caused the advisor to become somewhat defensive.

Une seemed to catch onto Aelan's discomfort, "When I was here yesterday afternoon, it wasn't like this, I swear."

Sighing, Aelan replied, "I believe you. I really should relax somewhat. It's not like you're going to eat me…"

With a playful grin, Une retorted, "If you make those little anxious eyes a few more times, I might be tempted…"

The North Am advisor reeled back, bumping against the back of his booth, causing Une to laugh politely. "Don't get so uptight, Aelan. I just find your eyes… interesting. I did a little bit of study, and supposedly orange isn't a common Edenite color, either."

The change in topic didn't seem to calm Aelan, as a matter of fact, he seemed a little more defensive than before. "No… Edenite irises usually are various hues of red, grey, or violet. There have not been many with orange eyes."

"Did you know of any?"

"It's extremely rare. The only one that I ever knew was my father."

Une leaned forward, "That ties into something I've wanted to ask you for some time now. What was your family like? Was it so bad that you volunteered to leave Eden?"

Aelan then glared at her, causing Une to pull back again. "I was chosen to leave, under some heavy influence of Kiron's. As for my family, I do not wish to discuss them."

Une gasped, then asked, "Was it really that bad?"

"It wasn't bad at all… I just don't like talking about my parents."

"Aelan… what happened? Obviously, SOMETHING wasn't right."

Aelan sighed. As much as he hated recalling that time, he was under the suspicion that Une would just keep nagging him until either he told her or he got angry. Deciding that he didn't want to lose a friend, Aelan took a deep breath, and said softly, "I didn't know my mother that well, she died when I was young. As for my father, his name was Talor…"

__

Next time…

It is a flashback of sorts as Aelan's first months as a Tenant of Eden. After the death of his wife, things don't get much better, as he is ordered to investigate his own father for possible treason.

Coming in Episode 24: Memories left Behind- A New Life Awaiting


	2. Episode 24: Memories Left Behind- A New ...

****

Episode 24: Memories Left Behind- A New Life Awaiting

As the mysterious events in the Canadian Territories drifts farther down the river of time, the concern to discover its source also died away. The investigation drew to a close, and the United Earth once again focused its attention on itself.

However, there were a select few who kept their eyes to the heavens; waiting and planning for when whatever, or whoever, was out there to play their hand…

"Congratulations, Aelan Marcus. To be chosen for a position of tenant is a great honor. You have demonstrated aptitude, and leadership qualities beyond any normal person."

The collective voice of the Tenant Council seemed somewhat pleased, a pleasure that Aelan shared. He looked up to the massive bowl seating, and quickly spotted the empty chair that he was soon going to fill.

"You may take your seat, TENANT Marcus." The collective ordered, and with a large smile, Aelan did as commanded. As he sat down, his eyes scanned his new surroundings. From above, in the visitor's seating, Yeara and his father Talor were beaming, most likely reflecting Aelan's appearance. Across the conclave Kiron Gorrs smirked, and nodded gently.

"Things are definitely going to change… for the better." Aelan thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong. In a matter of just three weeks, his entire life collapsed…

"The cyborg has lost control!" Ventrali shouted, "Evacuate the premises! I repeat, evacuate the premises!"

Supposedly, routine drills were taken every other day to create an orderly method of leaving a dangerous area. It became obvious that the drills failed miserably. Chaos ensued the moment the alarms blared, and red lights began to flash, signifying the escape route.

Even if the assembled dignitaries had tried to escape in an orderly fashion, it probably wouldn't have mattered. The cyborg jumped from the testing lab floor, and through the tinted windows into the spectator section, ramming through the main support beam of the lab as it did so.

The attack left everyone scrambling, and Aelan fell from his position at the top of the bleacher seats, falling backward onto the ground a couple meters below. For a moment, the wind was knocked out of him. He was actually fortunate, as the cyborg didn't seem to notice that Aelan was alive, rushing out of the spectator's booth, and rampaging through the rest of the facility.

Aelan slowly stood up; listening somewhat vacantly as the automated security system continued a running account of the situation. The cyborg had broken loose from the Level 5 security. At this rate, it would escape from the facility in a matter of minutes. From there… all hell would break loose.

Clearing the cobwebs, Aelan took a running jump from the spectator seating, down to the lab floor. Halfway down, he realized the drop was a little farther than he had expected. His knees nearly buckled as he hit the ground, but he remembered quickly to roll forward, taking most of the shock off his legs.

Even before he knew it, he was bolting for the console that supposedly controlled the cyborg. The automated security announced that the half machine had broken out of Level 4 security. Aelan knew it was only going to get easier as it progressed through the security lockouts, and that he didn't have much time.

Finally, Aelan reached the console, and prepared to give all access override. From over his shoulder, he heard a feminine voice gasp, "Aelan…"

He whirled around. Inside the test bay, pinned underneath a large beam, was Yeara. Aelan started to go to her when the automated security confirmed that the cyborg had cleared Level 3 security.

"Stop that thing… before… it gets loose…" Yeara demanded.

"I'll be back!" Aelan shouted back then rushed to the console. Meanwhile, Level 2 security had been breached. Aelan had to stop the monster now. Waving his hand across the console ID system, he ordered, "Clearance Override: Tenant Marcus. Access code 33473. Terminate Eternal Project Case Study, Immediately!"

Suddenly, the alarms ceased, and the automated security system confirmed that all threats were abated. Aelan sighed in relief, but his comfort was short-lived. From above, he heard a sharp crack. Spinning full about, he watched in dismay as the ceiling above the test lab came crashing down, burying his wife under 3 tons of debris.

Three hours later, Aelan was sure that he had seen the depths of Hell without even being sent there. As he watched them pull Yeara out of the rubble, her body torn and broken, Aelan felt as if his soul was trying to abandon him.

Kiron tried to turn Aelan away, "Aelan… you don't need to see this…"

Aelan then pushed himself away, and snapped, "You have no idea what I need and don't need to see! Just give me my last chance to see her."

"I'm just warning you. You probably don't want to see what is left."

Ignoring Kiron, he approached the small bag that Yeara was being placed in. Sure enough, Yeara was beaten beyond almost all recognition, but all Aelan saw was the beautiful face of the woman he would never be with again…

Aelan walked into the Tenant Council dejectedly. Despite the fact that his wife had died not 3 days before, he was called into the council to report for duty. But before he could enter the chamber, Kiron stopped him.

"What do you want, Mister Gorrs?" Aelan snapped, "They want me inside."

"That's why I'm here. We figured that you'd best hear it from me than some disembodied voice."

"There have been reports that your father is having outside communication." Kiron explained.

"With who?"

"We don't know. We aren't even sure if it's true. That's why the Tenant Council needs your help. You'll be able to get closer than any of us." Kiron stepped away slightly, as if expecting to Aelan to snap at any moment.

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that, Kiron." Aelan retorted, almost insulted by his friend's actions. "Granted, such suspicions towards my only remaining relative sting, my personal feelings have to remain irrelevant. If my father is communicating with the outside, he is endangering my home."

Aelan then took a deep breath, and said, "I will do what only I can do. Tell the Tenant Council not to worry."

Aelan sat down at the long resting chair, and reclined back as his father brought him his favorite beverage. Aelan smiled slighty, and gratefully took the cup, sipping the hot liquid gently.

Talor Marcus sat down, and said, "I can't believe that they asked you to return to duty so quickly. You'd think that they had never lost a loved one."

"It's quite all right, father." Aelan replied, "Perhaps it's a good thing for me to come back to work. It takes my mind off… other things."

"If that is what you find acceptable… I won't stop you. Just whatever you do, don't let this thing dwell. The sooner you confront your pain, the better off you will be." Talor stood up, and took his now empty cup to the cleaning bin.

"I'll take that in mind." Aelan replied. Talor had always been a loving and supportive father. 'How could someone suspect him of endangering his home?"

Talor emerged back into the living room, and commented, "It is getting a little late. Why don't you spend the night here?"

Aelan agreed. This would be a perfect opportunity to prove or disprove all the accusations. Talor left again, this time upstairs to prepare his humble abode for an unexpected guest, and Aelan took the opportunity to plant a high-frequency scanner in the living quarters.

Night finally fell, and Aelan pulled out his small display unit. If anything was amiss in the elder Marcus's household, the sensor in the living area would pick up on it. For hours, nothing happened, then a small spike on the readout caught Aelan's attention. The spike quickly became two, then a straight transmission line. There was definitely a transmission occurring, and it sure wasn't a local call.

Aelan tried to trace its destination, but when the transmission line left the ionosphere, it became quite clear that the message wasn't for anyone on Eden. "It's true… my father…"

Aelan rocked on his heels for a second, his mind reeling. He had only agreed to spy on his father because he had been sure that Talor wasn't doing anything wrong. "But he is… he's putting all of Eden at risk. Dad, what in the hell are you thinking?"

With a heart that felt like it was suddenly made with lead, Aelan made a motion to his signal unit. Tapping the small device, Aelan waited. Within seconds, there was a sound of forced entry, and Talor's shout of surprise.

Deciding that it just wouldn't do to remain upstairs, Aelan walked down to meet his father one last time. There was no doubt in his mind what would happen to his father, the same thing that happened to every person who threatened the people of Eden. A one way trip to the prison called Hell.

Aelan looked over at his father, Talor Marcus, now restrained by several peacekeeping personnel. Aelan quickly looked away, and said, "I'm… sorry."

Talor merely smiled, and answered, "Don't be. You were just doing what you needed to do."

Aelan was now sure that one didn't need to be a prisoner to be trapped in Hell. While HIS life was better than it ever was, all those who had been close to him had seemed to suffer because of it. A life without those to care for you… was it even worth living?

During a short recess from the Council, Aelan sat down on the grass outside the large chamber. Despite the fact that the sun was shining, the world could not be darker in Aelan's eyes.

He was so engrossed in his own despair that he didn't even notice that Kiron had sat down next to him until the elder Edenite said, "Damn… I wouldn't wish your life on my worst enemy. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

"Do you have something meaningful to say, Kiron?" Aelan snapped.

"Actually, I do." Kiron said, "I'm being sent out again."

"ANOTHER planet?" Aelan said, "That's your fourth mission!" Kiron really didn't show it, but he was nearing the century mark, almost 40 years of his life spent on alien soil.

"I know." Kiron answered, "I've convinced the Tenant Council to let you be my partner this time around."

"What?" Aelan nearly sputtered, "You have to be a tenant for 5 years before you're even eligible."

"I convinced the Council that this was the best thing to do. This is a special case, and I think you could use the chance to leave Eden for a while. This could be your chance to create a new life somewhere for a while, to distance yourself from all that has happened."

Aelan thought about it. All this pain… he could be able to leave it all behind, for as long as this mission would take. To give himself time to sort it out. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Aelan smiled, and replied, "If you are willing to accept this rookie's company, I'd be glad to join you."

__

Next time…

Aelan's father returns to center stage, and it appears that he has renewed his old acquaintances. Their plans don't seem to be of the peaceful nature, either, as the Fold relay system of Earth comes under attack by forces from Eden…

Coming in Episode 25: Sins of the Father


	3. Episode 25: Sins of the Father

****

Episode 25: Sins of the Father

As the mysterious events in the Canadian Territories drifts farther down the river of time, the concern to discover its source also died away. The investigation drew to a close, and the United Earth once again focused its attention on itself.

However, there were a select few who kept their eyes to the heavens; waiting and planning for when whatever, or whoever, was out there to play their hand…

****

__

Capitol Center, Eden

Talor Marcus looked at the recent report from the various regional tenants. Much to Talor's approval, the people of Eden chose to continue the style of government of the last era, rather than revert to their primitive, war-like ways of ages past. Granted, there were some adjustments, but nonetheless a promising start.

However, Talor's allies didn't seem to see it quite that way.

_We are concerned that the Edenites are building a military force._

"That is not a concern. The units they are building is insignificant, barely enough for defensive purposes. I am keeping close tabs on what is being built and how. Besides, there are not many civilizations advanced enough, or even inclined enough to attack Eden."

_There is one._

"Earth is not really a threat to Eden. They have no reason to attack Eden, nor would Eden have any reason to attack them."

_Perhaps, but Earth is a loose cannon that must also be contained._

"Aelan is quite involved with the development of Earth. It is highly unlikely that they would become a threat on his watch."

_Despite the amount of pride you might have for your son, he is not fully one of us, nor does he understand what is necessary for proper action. He is also an Edenite by blood._

"I prefer to think that he has the best qualities of both races…"

_Regardless of what you think, we must proceed. We trust that Ventrali and Kiron have been… neutralized? His ambitions could have been a bit of a problem…_

"Yes, but it got a little shaky there… Ventrali broke my control, and nearly spewed everything. I had to take more drastic measures." Actually, Talor wasn't sure if Ventrali was successful in eliminating Kiron, but he trusted Aelan to keep Kiron in check even if Kiron was still in the realm of the living.

_It doesn't matter, for all intents and purposes. By the time that this is all discovered, it will be too late. However, it also means that we must proceed now._

"That's another issue. Are you sure that we need to take such drastic actions so quickly? We still aren't fully sure how this will play out."

_Despite your optimism, we do not share the idea that Edenites and weapons of mass destruction can be a profitable mix._

"We use a formidable defensive armament without problem." Talor noted.

_We are not Edenites. Given the option, they would revert to their ancient barbaric ways._

"You haven't studied Eden for 46 Edenite years like I have. They are INDEED a changed race. I GAVE them the option, and they CHOSE to remain the way things were."

_For how long? How long would it be before the lusts of war would take hold again? Old habits die hard. We can no longer risk Eden becoming a threat to the galaxy once again. Also, thanks to your son, Earth has become an issue we cannot ignore. That loose cannon must also be removed._

"Very well… if that is the desire of the conclave… are you sure this will work?"

_Earth will be too preoccupied fighting a war with Eden to see it coming, and no matter how formidable the Edenite intelligence is, they will not be able to break your control, especially since you are at such a close proximity, before it is FAR too late._

Talor finally conceeded to the desire of his superiors. However, the plan would be initiated on HIS terms. Hopefully, he could have one more meeting with his son before it all ended to sort everything out…

__

Offices of the Advisor, New Richmond

Noin couldn't help but think that many of the members of the Elite Unit were avoiding her. Quatre jumped back as she had entered the room, and Duo had turned away from her suddenly. Wufei scowled at her, and it all finally clicked.

"All right!" She hissed, "Miliardo had it coming! You guys have nothing to fear unless you continue this little game!"

She stormed past the rest of the side offices, and knocked on Aelan's door.

"Who is it?" Aelan asked almost sweetly.

"Your Chief Admiral, oh magnificent leader." Noin shot back, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Wait just one moment…" She heard the sounds of rustling inside the office for a brief moment, then Aelan opened the door from the other side. Noin didn't notice anything amiss, but obviously the five pilots in the other room did, for they started howling in uncontrollable laughter, even Heero and Trowa.

Noin glanced back, and watched Trowa fall out of his chair, shaking in mirth. Something must be DAMN funny to have rattled the Heavyarms pilot like that. Quatre started pointing at Aelan, but was unable to say anything, his frame racked with peals of laughter.

Noin turned again, her eyes following the line Quatre's arm created, and saw exactly what the pilots thought was so funny…

Aelan had gone and placed an athletic cup over his suit pants. With a broad smile, he said, "Occupational hazard."

Noin frowned disapprovingly, her hands on her hips in an exasperated gesture. "Do not encourage the children, Aelan." From behind her, the pilots suddenly quieted, taken aback by the quick shot to their maturity.

Aelan removed the distasteful article, and motioned for Noin to enter. She did so, and Aelan closed the door, blocking out the various sounds from the offices behind it.

Noin took a seat across the large desk from Aelan, and asked, "How did it go with the Lady?"

"As well as I suppose it could have. I think she desires something more than I'm willing to give, though…" He said thoughtfully, "Although I did open up a little bit. I told her about why I left Eden."

Noin nodded, it had taken a bit of pressing the issue, but Aelan had told her all about it as well a few months before. "Well, that's good. The more you talk about what happened, the better off you'll feel."

Noin almost couldn't believe that the young man Aelan had told her about and the man who sat across from her was the same person. She was so engrossed in comparing how much he had changed that she almost didn't hear Aelan say, "Miliardo's new unit is almost completed."

"Oh, yes… the fourth Tallgeese." Noin had somewhat expected that Miliardo would choose to base his new suit on the original model. Miliardo claimed that he never grew attached to a machine, but she had seen enough of the Gundam Pilots, and knew that they were VERY similar to Miliardo in so many ways, that she could tell he was lying.

"When will it be fully operational?" Noin asked. She was curious to know when he would be able to begin training with the rest of the unit. The idea of matching up with Miliardo again enticed her. Only this time, she wouldn't hold back for his sake…

"It's simply a matter of tuning the suit to what Miliardo likes. Supposedly he's going through that procedure now." Aelan answered. Then there was a slight rap on the door leading to the side offices.

Aelan bid the waiting person to enter, and Trowa silently stepped in, his face emotionless, as if he hadn't been doubled over just moments before. He walked up to Noin, and asked politely, "Can I see your arm?"

Confused, Noin complied, but couldn't help but ask why.

Trowa pulled out a small measuring tape, and pulled Noin's arm to its full length. "I just need to take a quick measurement." Trowa replied, and promptly did so.

This really didn't answer anything, so Noin amended, "For what purpose are you measuring my arm?"

Trowa pulled the tape away, and looked closely at the measurement he had made. Without even cracking a grin, he said, "I am merely judging safe operating distance." Without any further statement, Trowa left the room, leaving a chucking Aelan, and a fuming Noin.

"Are they ever going to let it drop?" Noin hissed.

Still chuckling, Aelan replied, "From what I understand dealing with the blow you delivered to poor Miliardo, I think the same question could be asked of you."

For a brief moment, Aelan's play on words passed Noin, and when it finally sank in, she smirked, "You don't understand just how good that felt, though."

"For you, maybe."

Another rap on the door interrupted their conversation, but this time it was from the main reception area. Aelan's secretary entered the office, and said in that perpetually sweet fashion, "I have an urgent memo from the Unified Nation Central Government."

"All right." Aelan said, and reached for the note.

The secretary stepped back, and said, "It's for Chief Admiral Noin, sir."

Aelan pulled back like he had been stung. "I apologize. Far be it for me to interfere with military business."

Noin took the memo with a smile, and motioned that it was acceptable for the secretary to leave. She did so, as the admiral scanned the material. "That's odd…" Noin remarked, and then looked up at Aelan, "Several of the relay units for the Fold Generator have been destroyed."

"How so?" Aelan asked, but quickly realized that if Noin had received the memo, that there were suspicions of military action.

"Sensors indicate that before each relay point was destroyed, several small Durium based objects were detected approaching each scene."

Aelan sat a little straighter. There were only two civilizations that Aelan knew of that knew the techniques to forge Durium in any fashion, and one of those civilizations had a VERY limited supply. While he couldn't rule out an attack from a rebel group from Earth, the likelihood rested in the other…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Noin asked, somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes, I believe so, but why would Eden attack Earth's Fold relay system?"

"I think that we should investigate this matter personally." Noin replied, "I'll inform the Central about this. Can you assemble the Elite Unit?"

"I will do that." Aelan answered. When Noin left, Aelan got on the comm, and contacted Miliardo Peacecraft. "How's it all progressing, Miliardo?"

The elder Peacecraft quickly replied, "I am impressed, Advisor. You have outdone yourself."

"Do you think that everything is to your liking?"

"I suppose. Why?"

Aelan smirked slightly, and replied, "Because it looks like you are about to take part in your first mission with the North Am Elite Unit."

__

Next time…

The North Am Elite Unit arrives in deep space, and begins patrol of the outer fringes of the Relay System. As they had feared, it is indeed the Edenites who are attacking the relay satellites. Aelan arrives quickly to help in the defense, and after the battle, is contacted by his father Talor Marcus, who has also quickly emerged on the scene.

Coming in Episode 26: Rendezvous in Deep Space 


	4. Episode 26: Rendevous in Deep Space

****

Episode 26: Rendezvous in Deep Space

If one strains one's ear closely, the opening sound of the trumpets of war can be heard. Two forces begin to put their feelers out, gauging the potential power of the enemy. It is a time of trepidation, as the fates of two civilizations teeter perilously on the outcome of crucial upcoming events.

It is the actions of a certain few that could avert, or accelerate, a bloody conflict unseen in this galaxy for over 300,000 years…

"It just doesn't make any sense." Kiron commented, after Aelan had informed him of all that had recently transpired. "Why would Eden be attacking the relay points? They have no reason to make such an aggressive act."

"At least no reason that we are aware of." Aelan replied, "For all we know, the situation on Eden is drastically different than what it was even one year ago."

"Are you sure sending the Elite Unit is wise?"

"That… was Lucrezia's decision. She merely wants to observe what exactly is going on. Right now, the Edenites aren't striking anything significant. If we can figure out why, perhaps we can solve this problem BEFORE it becomes one."

There was a knock on the office's main door, and Relena stepped inside sheepishly, "I'm not bothering anything, am I?"

"Of course not." Kiron answered before Aelan could even open his mouth, "Aelan and I were merely repeating back and forth that we don't have the slightest idea what is going on out there."

"Well, Kiron, I just wanted to know if you finished your full analysis yet." Relena asked.

Kiron sighed in exasperation, "Relena, I've told you FIVE times now. Nothing has changed from the first to the fifth. I have analyzed EVERY segment of your genetic code. There are NO flaws that would cause you to miscarriage."

Aelan looked warily at Kiron then Relena before finally stating, "I take it you've had this discussion many times."

Relena sighed, and replied, "Yes… we have, but I'm still worried. Have you ever been a father, Aelan?"

The Advisor shook his head, "Sadly, Yeara died before we were able to attain such a family."

"How about you, Kiron?"

The medical technician also shook his head. "I spent half my life on alien worlds. I didn't have time to even BEGIN such a level of commitment."

"Then none of you know what it is I feel. I watched Heero leave such an hour ago. What if something happens out there? All that I will have is… my baby. I don't want to lose my child too. I'd have nothing."

"There is precious little chance that anything will…" Kiron began.

"That's a load of shit!" Relena shouted, causing Aelan to jump in surprise. "Heero told me about those suits that Eden has! It would take something inhuman to be able to defeat those things without outside assistance."

Relena's comments clicked Aelan's memory back to Calnus and the monster he piloted called Juggernaut. That man WAS inhuman, and it took an equally inhuman effort on Aelan's part to stop him. An effort only made possible by making a deal with the devil, so to speak. A devil called the Eternal System.

'Fortunately, the Eternal System is held in check.' Aelan thought to himself, toning out the entire conversation between Kiron and Relena. 'The only suit that utilizes the Eternal System is Commadore…' All of a sudden, Aelan's face went ashen.

Relena and Kiron were totally taken aback when Aelan suddenly jumped out of his seat, and rushed out of his office at top speed. They saw him quickly leave the top floor of the offices to parts unknown.

"What do you suppose has gotten into him?" Relena asked softly.

Kiron huffed, and answered, "I sometimes wonder if AELAN knows what's going on in his own head at times."

__

Deep Space, around Fold Relay unit 23-04…

"All right, we are going to fan out into separate groups, and patrol this area." Noin ordered, "Hilde, Miliardo and Trowa are with me. Heero will lead group B with Duo, Wufei, and Quatre. Any questions?"

Miliardo was about to make a comment, but he noticed that Noin had seemed to fall into a sour mood ever since they had departed for the fold that brought them here, so he wisely decided to say nothing.

The next word he heard was Heero's, "All right, we will head to vector 3375, and meet back here in an hour. Is that acceptable, Admiral?"

"It's fine." Noin nearly spat, "Move out." As she watched the four suits leave, Noin wiped her forehead. She had figured that Aelan was going to join them. His abilities (and hardware) would have been quite useful. As it stood, she wasn't sure what they would do if they did somehow encounter the Edenite force that was blowing relays away like clay pigeons at a skeet shoot.

"Should we begin our patrol, Admiral?" Miliardo asked. Leave it to the elder Peacecraft to keep totally cool when things were uncertain. Noin nodded, and replied, "Yes… let's go."

As Noin had expected, the patrol started off uneventfully, with only the darkness of space to keep the unit company. Even the life giving Sun was just a speck in the abyss. "How far away from Earth are we?" She asked breathlessly, in awe at the cold, lifeless void all around her.

"We are 3.5 light years from Earth." Trowa commented, "As a matter of fact, we are closer to Proxima Centauri then we are our own solar system."

Hilde then cut in with dire news. "I just detected seventeen Durium based objects appear from a quantum fold. At their current course, they will hit… Relay Point 23-04!"

"How long would it take us to get there?" Noin demanded. The target and sensor data could only mean one thing. The Edenites were on the prowl again.

"At top speed… 35 minutes. Judging from their current velocity, we'd arrive moments before they did."

"Wait a minute… we were ordered to merely observe." Miliardo objected. He knew exactly what Noin was planning.

"Are you questioning my orders, MISTER Peacecraft?" Noin snapped. "Hilde, transfer those coordinates to Heero's group, and have them meet us at the intercept point. Now… MOVE IT!"

As Cygnus took off at a full burn, there was a momentary lapse before the other three suits fell into pursuit. Miliardo then communicated Trowa, commenting, "What is the deal here? What is Noin trying to do?"

As typical for Trowa, he replied in a blunt, but truthful fashion. "Trying to get us killed…"

If the Edenites had detected the suits from the North Am Elite Unit, they didn't show it. Even as the large Edenite strike force came into visual range, there had still been no contact made by either side.

Miliardo looked on with trepidation. He didn't doubt that the suits he and his allies were using matched up suit for suit with the oncoming force, it was merely a case of numbers that concerned him. Seventeen to four was not good odds, not if you were the four, that is.

Finally, Noin broke the silence. "This is Chief Admiral Noin of the North Am Elite Unit. Explain yourselves this instant."

Seconds passed without a reply, and the Edenite suits kept getting closer. Finally, a transmission from the Edenites was made, a war cry of sorts, "FOR TALOR!"

From there, it all went to hell. Beam fire from the Edenites caused the four North Am suits to scatter, then Noin replied, "I'm going to intercept. The three of you, make damn sure they don't destroy the relay point!"

"WAIT NOIN!" Miliardo shouted, but was obviously ignored as Noin once again went full thrust, this time right into the mass of Edenite suits. "DAMN IT ALL!" He shouted again, then said, "Hilde, Trowa, stay frosty. Hopefully, I can keep Noin from killing herself."

Heavyarms and Phantom remained in position, as the Tallgeese IV followed Cygnus into the fray. Noin noticed Miliardo joining the melee, as she commented between blasts from her matter cannon, "I thought I told you to stay there!"

"So demote me." Miliardo shot back, dodging the sudden attention from three Edenite suits. Time seemed to drag on forever, and the pair was slowly overwhelmed. Even the addition of Trowa and Hilde to the mix didn't help matters much.

However, even as three of the North Am suits slowly lost their ability to continue, Noin and Cygnus seemed to have just as much spunk as they had at the beginning of the fight, continuing the battle with relentless vigor, despite what must be considerable damage.

"Damn…" Miliardo gaped, "It's like she can't quit."

One of the Edenite suits currently at the position quickly made a move for the relay point. Cygnus attempted to follow, but it had taken quite a beating, and was simply unable to manage full speed.

Miliardo watched hopelessly

Miliardo then turned to Hilde, "Where is Heero's team?"

"Still seven minutes away…" She moaned.

The Edenite suit quickly entered a range which would easily eliminate the relay unit. The suit armed its neutron blaster, and prepared to fire, when a ripple in space occurred between the suit and its target. Suddenly, the Edenite suit was staring down the business end of a pair of matter cannons.

Miliardo breathed a sigh of relief as Commadore Eternal turned the enemy unit into a wisp of vapor. From there, it disappeared into its own fold, reappearing right in the middle of the remaining Edenite units.

Within seconds, the Edenite strike force had joined its comrade in the ultraviolet spectrum. From there, he turned his attention to Cygnus. "Lucrezia… how are you feeling?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Noin answered, "Disappointed that I couldn't handle them myself."

It was then Aelan's turn to be silent. "I see… I don't understand it. Based on everything I know about this, you should be a raving lunatic right now."

"What on Earth are you getting at?" Miliardo demanded.

Aelan replied sheepishly, "Well… remember when I took Cygnus anticipating a battle with Ventrali?"

"Yeah…" Noin and Miliardo replied simultaneously.

"Well… I forgot to switch the system discs after I was done." Aelan continued, somewhat embarrassed, "Cygnus is still using the Eternal System."

"Are you certain?" Noin hissed, calling up Cygnus's diagnostic logs on her main display panel. From what she had seen the Eternal technology do to Calnus and Aelan, there was no way that she was under that same influence.

However, the display didn't lie…

**__**

System Diagnostic Complete. Currently operating under Eternal System: Version 1.01

"How on Earth? I know that I was a little out of control, but…" Noin gasped.

"I don't know… after seeing what you did in that recent battle, it makes a lot of sense now." Miliardo retorted.

"This is quite peculiar." Aelan muttered thoughtfully, "Now why would the Eternal System drive me to the point of insanity the first time, yet have barely any adverse effects on you? This is something to definitely look into."

Hilde then interrupted again. "This is all good and nice, but my sensors have picked up on another unit appearing through a fold. It's an Edenite warship!"

Aelan quickly detected the warship soon after, and turned in the direction in which it was approaching. As the gigantic golden battleship entered visual range, it still didn't appear to make any visible action for attack or defense.

However, it did open a communication channel. Aelan stared in disbelief at the image that filled his viewscreen. "Father…"

Talor Marcus looked down slightly, his orange eyes brimming with emotion. "Yes, my son. Send your friends home, and come aboard. You and I have to talk."

"Yes… I think we do." Aelan replied, then communicated the rest of the North Am Elite Unit. "Inform Heero's team to return to base. When that is done, return to base yourselves. I will join you shortly."

"What is going on?" Noin asked.

"It appears that I need to have a father-son discussion."

__

Next time…

Talor tells his story by telling a past one, the advent of the New Age of Eden. At the end, Aelan discovers deep revelations involving his own mixed heritage. Aelan is then faced with a choice that could cause him to lose either way.

Coming in Episode 27: Rise of a New Age


	5. Episode 27: Rise of a New Age

****

Episode 27: Rise of a New Age

If one strains one's ear closely, the opening sound of the trumpets of war can be heard. Two forces begin to put their feelers out, gauging the potential power of the enemy. It is a time of trepidation, as the fates of two civilizations teeter perilously on the outcome of crucial upcoming events.

It is the actions of a certain few that could avert, or accelerate, a bloody conflict unseen in this galaxy for over 300,000 years…

__

Edenite Flagship, "Serenity"…

As Aelan walked through the halls of the warship, the first thing he noticed was that it really wasn't Edenite in design. It had the outer hull and markings of something from Eden, but its interior betrayed the fact that it had to be from somewhere else.

"But where from?" Aelan asked softly, then quickly rejected his escort's queries to repeat what he had said. That was a question that he was sure the new leader of Eden would be able to answer.

A leader who also happened to be his father. This fact wouldn't have concerned Aelan about twenty years ago, but that was before. Aelan really had no idea how two decades in the abyss called Hell would have changed Talor. Judging from the actions that Eden has taken, most likely it changed him for the worse.

The escorts stopped at the door leading to the captain's quarters of the large warship, and merely motioned for Aelan to enter. As the North Am advisor did so, he was immediately greeted by Talor Marcus.

Talor was a vision of health, as if he never suffered the depravity of Hell, however, the bright orange eyes that Talor had always seemed to have were tainted somewhat, as if a dark presence had forced itself upon Aelan's father.

"I'm glad to see you, son." Talor commented softly.

Aelan wasn't disarmed at all, replying, "I wish I could say the same."

"I can anticipate your questions, and I will answer them in due time. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll get you something to drink. Evensberry Wine, right?"

"How about a small green tea? I haven't had any native Edenite beverage in more than twenty years, and I doubt I could handle it now." Aelan replied, sitting in one of the several plush chairs in the rather large habitat. It had the feel of the soft seating back home, bringing Aelan back to a more innocent age.

Talor reappeared with two cups, steam rising up from them. As Talor handed the glass to Aelan, he took a small sniff of the vapor, quickly breathing it out, and setting the glass down on the table in front of him.

"Is something wrong with your drink?" Talor asked.

"I'm not here for some little chat, or to drink tea." Aelan replied sternly, "I have some serious questions, and I expect to have them answered."

Talor chuckled, and answered, "My, have you changed. The sweet young boy that I knew has just got up and left, leaving this bitter shell of a man."

"A lot has happened, but I'm not bitter. What I am is concerned about the current state of affairs."

Talor's smile faded, and he sat down in a chair across from Aelan. "All right, let's begin. I'm sure your first question is what happened to Ventrali. Let me answer that right off. I sent him there to eliminate Kiron."

"He seemed to have quite the desire to terminate me as well."

"That ties in with all I am about to tell you, so please, don't interrupt until I finish. The attacks on the relay system on Earth, Ventrali's desire to kill both of you, the New Age of Eden, it is all the work of one party."

Aelan pondered how the third event could have any relevance to the first two, but decided that Talor would explain.

And explain Talor did, "It is probably best to begin about 300,000 years ago, when the Xerobim first arrived in this galaxy." He seemed to expect Aelan to interject, but when his son remained silent, Talor continued, "The Xerobim have not had a home for millions of years, not even they remember how their home was destroyed. They wandered the deep space for eons, eventually arriving in this galaxy via their massive worldships."

"The first thing they saw was a galaxy in turmoil, bloody interplanetary wars erupted day after day, leaving destruction, famine, and death in abundance. Eventually, they discovered the source of all the fighting, a race of unbelievable humanoids called Zenalans."

Aelan recognized the name that his race had been called before the rise of the New Age, but once again remained silent as Talor continued to talk, "The Xerobim recognized the incredible intelligence that the Zenalans had bestowed upon them. They knew that given time, no race or galaxy would be safe from the Zenala menace."

"The Xerobim sent in their operatives into the Zenalan people, hoping to alter the path that the people had chosen, and if that failed, find a way to terminate the entire civilization."

"Sending in operatives to destroy a threat. Why does that seem to be a recurring theme…?" Aelan mused.

Talor smirked, and replied, "Fortunately, the Xerobim were successful, and turned the Zenalan desire into a peaceful one. From there, the operatives established a society very similar to the Xerobim, with the obvious lacking of any sort of weaponry. Your 'recurring theme' if you will."

"Ever since, the Xerobim have watched closely from the shadows, making sure that the Edenites, as they were hence called, did not become a threat to the galaxy once again, once again sending operatives, but this time only to observe Eden."

Aelan's eyes narrowed, and asked, "If that was the case, why didn't the Xerobim catch wind of Kiron's plot, and intervene BEFORE he nearly rained destruction down on every sentient race?"

"Because they hadn't heard anything was amiss. Their operative had not reported in to say anything was wrong." Talor answered.

"And why…" Aelan began, but it quickly fell into place. "You are Xerobim."

"Intelligent to a fault. It didn't take you long to piece that together. I was sent as an operative to observe the Edenite race."

"And let me go further as to suggest that the orange eye color was not a genetic anomaly as it was so claimed."

"Correct once again. It is a clear mark of the Xerobim. One of the Xerobim's abilities is that of the doppelganger. We can almost perfectly mimic any other lifeform down to their genetic code, with the exception of the eyes. Fortunately, it did not raise suspicion."

"So, the Xerobim never interfered in the Kiron crisis because you were first trapped in Hell, and most likely under the influence of Kiron's drug control after that. However, once you were freed, you contacted the Xerobim, and they ordered you to hunt down Kiron and I at any cost. You decided the best way to do that without pointing anything in your direction was to send Ventrali to do the job."

"Who's telling this story… you or me?" Talor smirked again.

"Please continue." Aelan replied simply.

"Anyway, that's why I wish to talk to you. The Conclave of the Xerobim has decided enough is enough, and are planning for a war that will completely eradicate the Edenites and humankind. Humanity's sudden insurgence into the galactic scene has given the Xerobim pause, and we really don't like to be surprised."

"And you are telling me this… why?"

"Because all hell is going to break loose soon, and I don't want you in harm's way. What is about to occur could rival the bloodbath of ages past."

Aelan's eyes narrowed, and he said softly yet sternly, "Well… as much as I am glad for your concern, I really cannot simply back away from all that has happened. I have grown quite fond of many people who you have decided are too much of a risk for the sake of the Xerobim."

Aelan stood up, and replied, "The next time you wish to waste my time with this rubbish, just forget it. As much as I care for you, as much as you mean to me, I will not abandon those who have come to depend on me as a leader, as an advisor, and as a friend."

Talor nodded, "I figured as much. You must do what you feel is right. I'm not sure that I would act any differently if I was in your position. But you have to understand… I had to try."

Aelan dipped his head slightly, and answered, "I know… I'm not sure I would act any different if our roles were reversed, either." He started to walk away, then turned back with a query, "I do have one more question. What do the Xerobim know of a General Calnus?"

Talor nearly jumped out of his seat, and retorted, "When that… monster reappeared, it was a nightmare that we had hoped we had rid ourselves of forever. He was the only one who had figured out what was occurring behind the scenes of the New Age."

Talor seemed to think for a moment, before adding, "He had left Eden, and we were unable to follow him. As the years passed with no further incident from the general of the Carean Clan, we had thought that he was dead. To this day, I do not know why he had gone to Earth."

Aelan then asked, "Could he have been searching for something?"

Talor looked confused, the replied, "Like what?"

Aelan's answer said a lot less than what was obviously on his mind, "Just a thought…" After some silence, he said, "I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"If you are a Xerobim… how was I born? Was my mother Xerobim as well?"

"No, but I suppose that since she died when you were so young, you probably don't remember too well. She was an Edenite designer, and the moment I laid eyes upon her, I was smitten. It was somewhat odd, since the Xerobim and the Edenites are not much alike, perhaps it was the genetic alterations I had undertaken… Anyway, I kept my relationship a secret as long as I could, but when you were born, it became impossible."

"While I doubt you possess the shape-shifting ability that most full-blooded Xerobim have, you still seem to possess most of the best qualities of both the Xerobim and the Edenites. Which is why the Conclave is so concerned with you despite all I have done to dissuade them. To them, you represent a loose cannon that must be contained at all cost."

Aelan nodded, "I shall take that in mind. Be careful, father."

"I should warn you that what I did to Ventrali was utilizing a rather minor weapon that the Xerobim possesses. If anyone should be careful, it is you, my son."

Finally, Aelan left the quarters, and quickly returned to Commadore Eternal, not even acknowledging the existance of the two escorts who had fallen in behind him. Entering his mobile suit, Aelan left the Serenity, and into the blackness of deep space.

When the Serenity entered a fold back to Eden, Aelan quickly called up the computer tap he had placed when he had entered the warship. Immediately, his display flared with text downloaded from the Serenity's computer systems.

"Now, let's see what you are up to, father…"

__

Next time…

Aelan uncovers the Xerobim plan to eliminate the Edenites and humanity. Returning to North Am, Aelan unveils his own plan to stop the oncoming tragedy, revealing some of his own secret talents in the process…

Coming in Episode 28: Barreling towards Disaster


	6. Episode 28: Barreling Towards Disaster

****

Episode 28: Barreling towards Disaster

The cast of characters in the developing galactic stage gets a little larger. An itinerant race known only as the Xerobim have started to play their hand once again, but it appears that they have much more permanent solutions in mind.

Can one group cast the influence to avert the end of two races, or will the mysterious desires of the Xerobim win out in the end?

__

Hangar Bays below the North Am Advisor Offices…

Something in Noin's mind immediately knew that there was bad news even before the cockpit to Commadore Eternal opened. As the rest of North Am's Elite Unit waited in front of the elevator leading to the golden mobile suit, Aelan's grim face as he was lowered to the floor did not bolster Noin's feelings of dread any.

"I take it this means war?" Noin asked softly.

The blank expression Aelan gave her nearly caused Noin to sob. She had never seen such an empty face, so devoid of life or vitality. His voice was nearly as flat as his features, but not by much, "If only it was that simple…"

He pushed right by Duo and Trowa without as much as a hello, and Noin asked a little louder, "Well? Should we prepare for war or not?"

Aelan didn't even bother to turn around. "The current issue is one that need not be addressed immediately, as it will no doubt take much time for my father to implement his plan. I just need to be alone for a while…"

Aelan heard a knock on his office door, and seriously thought about telling them to stop bothering him. However, logic quickly dictated that despite being in a sour mood, he had no right to impose that bitterness on others.

"Enter." Aelan replied simply, and when the door opened, he took one look at the face on the other side. With a disbelieving look, he queried, "What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be…"

Lady Une chuckled softly, then answered, "Quite simple. I never left North Am. Noin told me you were in a bit of a funk, and was wondering if I could manage to pry out what is troubling you."

"She could have asked herself." Aelan replied indignantly.

"Well, not to sound rude, but you don't exactly appear to be all too… pleasant to talk to at the moment."

When Aelan didn't reply, Une realized that something was VERY wrong. "What has happened. What could possibly be so dire?"

"I… have to… kill my own father."

Une gave herself a mental slap when she asked the obviously stupid question, "What?"

"Talor Marcus has taken control of Eden. He is going to drag both humanity and the Edenites into destroying themselves." Aelan answered.

"What purpose would that achieve?"

With a sigh, Aelan muttered, "Can you summon the rest of the Elite Unit? They might as well hear all this too."

"Damn… you've gotta be KIDDING ME!" Duo moaned, but no one told him to shut up this time around, as he was merely saying out loud what everyone else was thinking. "There's ANOTHER goddamn race of aliens out there who want to give us hell? They must be worse than Kiron… no offense." He finished humbly.

The Edenite medical technician dropped his head, and muttered, "None taken." Kiron pursed his lips slightly, and added, "So Talor is from a race of shapeshifters called the Xerobim? They are the ones responsible for the rise of the New Age of Eden…"

Aelan interrupted, "I would thank them if they weren't about to destroy us all. However, we must avert the coming cataclysm before we can even begin to address the issue of the Xerobim."

Always the perfect soldier, Heero was quick to ask for details, "How do they plan to eliminate both Earth AND Eden? A war would probably take too long, and wouldn't be totally effective."

"You're right." Aelan confirmed, activating the holographic panel on his desk. A projection of Eden appeared, and it began to play out the data it had received from the tap on the Serenity. "Eden has built a small, artificial satellite roughly the size of Earth's moon that they plan to use as a weapon against Earth."

"How do they plan on using such a thing?" Noin asked.

"The Fold Generators…" Kiron muttered.

"Well done, Kiron." Aelan nodded, "Eden has over 32,000 Fold Generators on its surface. By using them all, they would be able to generate a Fold large enough for the satellite to enter. It would emerge back onto real space right in Earth's orbit."

There was an eerie silence in the office as the satellite on the hologram appeared right in the path of the Earth. Despite most of the gathering not being experts in physical science, it was painfully clear to all what the result of such an impact would be.

The impact of even one section of the Libra would have been enough to plunge the Earth into the equivalent of nuclear winter. A meteor barely over a kilometer in diameter had eradicated over 90% of all life millions of years before. An impact with an object the size of the moon… well, there wouldn't be enough pieces of the Earth to form a dust ring…

"That plan in itself would be disastrous, but Talor must have something else in mind." Kiron noted, "I'm no tech master, but the sort of power generated by all the Fold Generators on Eden would be even more than would be needed for such a satellite."

"And you'd be right again, Kiron. Talor DOES have something else in mind. When the Fold is generated, he plans to set it up so that EDEN enters the fold, and is placed in Earth's orbit."

"Killing two birds with one stone." Noin gaped, "In one fell swoop, he will have dealt with both the Edenites and humanity."

Duo knew he wasn't a genius, but something about all of this wasn't adding up. "Wait one moment here… the Edenites are supposedly some pretty sharp people. Don't you think they'd realize that something was up?"

Aelan merely glared at him, making Duo think for a moment that he had said something wrong. The stare stared to get a little creepy, when all of a sudden he heard Aelan's voice, but the Advisor never moved his lips…

_Kill Hilde._

All of a sudden, Duo was filled with a desire to kill, and with a cold expression, pulled out a pistol, and aimed it directly between Hilde's eyes.

"DUO! WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?" Hilde screamed, but Duo was not the least bit concerned. However, as he began to pull the trigger, Duo began to resist, and finally threw the gun away in shock. He then turned to Aelan and demanded, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO?"

"I'm impressed. It takes incredible will to reject such mental manipulation, especially when you aren't expecting it. Do not worry, I would have pulled off long before you actually did anything."

Aelan sighed, then made his point, "The fact is that my father most likely has skills that far exceed mine. By the time the Edenites would be able to retaliate, it would most definitely be too late."

"That is the situation, people." Aelan then addressed, "Admiral Noin and I will discuss what I've learned with the rest of the leaders of the Earth Sphere. Start getting yourselves into battle mode, we have no idea when we're going to need you."

The Elite Unit began to filter out, but Kiron and Une lingered. Kiron then said, "You didn't let me finish."

"How so?" Aelan asked.

"If Talor is a Xerobim, then that means that you also have the blood of the Xerobim running through you. Did he ever tell you about your heritage before recently?"

"No, but that isn't what's bothering me. I've stabbed my father in the back once before, and here I am doing it once again. As much as I hate it, I'm doing what I have to do, rather than what I want to do."

Une was immediately sympathetic. "How many times will you have to sacrifice those close to you to do the right thing? I wish I knew what the powers above are trying to do to you."

Aelan then stood, his sorrow seemingly placed on the back burner for the moment, for he replied sternly, "There is no higher power that is trying to manipulate me. The actions I am taking are what I think is best, and I will accept the consequences of those actions, regardless of what they may be."

He finally motioned for the pair to leave, and said, "Notify Admiral Noin to meet with me as you leave. There is much we will have to discuss."

Meanwhile, down in the hangar bay, Heero was making some minor adjustments to Wing Zero's auxiliary systems. He sensed, more than heard, the sound of someone below him. As he looked down, he noticed Relena, surrounded by the rest of the North Am Elite Unit.

"Heero, can you come down here for a moment. I think we all need to talk about something." Relena called out.

Heero didn't immediately respond, and didn't move from his position when he did, merely asking, "What about?"

"It's about Aelan."

Heero then pulled away from the service panel, but only so that he could look at all of them below a little more easily. "Don't you think that Aelan would appreciate if you brought any issues about him to him?"

"This is something that I want to make sure we are all in agreement on this before we bring this before Aelan himself." Relena assured him, and with some reluctance, Heero stepped down from the scaffolding, and onto the floor.

Relena waited for Heero to say something, but when he didn't, Relena finally decided to break the silence. "I'm worried that Aelan is getting a little over his head. This entire situation just HAS to be very hard on him."

Trowa surprisingly was the next one to speak, "He obviously loves his father deeply. The idea that he might have to kill him is definitely ripping at his soul."

Quatre slightly nodded, "I thought for a while that my actions had killed my father, and the pain I felt is something that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I was able to realize the truth, but Aelan won't have any truth to hide behind."

The other pilots didn't seem to have any strong opinions in the matter, although Miliardo didn't appear totally convinced. Relena noted the silence, and said, "All right, let's go up there and ask Aelan to step back from his position for a while, at least until this all is resolved."

Finally, Heero said something about the discussion at hand.

"No."

Relena paused in mid-step. "Pardon?"

"Aelan wouldn't dare back off from this, and to ask him to would merely insult him. Aelan is a lot like me in many respects, and you should know me by now, Relena. He is a man of action, and even though it might be painful, he has to do this. Aelan has made a promise to us, to North Am, and to all humanity, and he isn't going to back out of that promise now, no matter what the personal cost to him would be."

Heero looked at Relena, their eyes sharing a moment that only the two of them would ever know. Escaping the ruins of the Peacemillion and the Libra after the two ships had collided, and the promise that Heero had never forgotten. "Aelan is a lot like me… and YOU know how I feel about promises."

Relena stopped, and sort of slouched over in defeat, reluctantly admitting the truth behind Heero's words. Aelan WAS a lot like Heero, both of them would fight regardless of the cost for whatever cause they had given themselves to, even if it meant their lives and everything they held dear. "I guess you're right, Heero. Perhaps I just don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore."

Heero started to say something more, but he was interrupted when Aelan blared over the intercom for the North Am Elite Unit to assemble in the side offices.

On the top floor of the Advisor Offices, two people waited for the rest of the group. Noin looked concernedly in Aelan's direction, worrying about what all this must be doing to the Edenite. Just when he had thought his life couldn't possibly be turned more upside down, it was.

Finally, she couldn't bear not saying something. Turning her head towards Aelan, she asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Aelan didn't even look back, merely replying, "Remember when we attacked Eden all those months ago? I posed you with the question would you be able to kill Miliardo if you must."

Noin nodded, recalling that trauma all to well.

"You were able to put aside your personal feelings for the good of everyone else." Aelan finished, "I MUST be capable of doing the same thing if it comes down to it."

__

Next time…

Aelan reveals his plan to thwart his father's act of genocide. As the forces of the United Earth arrive outside Eden, Talor gives one last plea to his son. When the threat is abated, Aelan prepares to make another painful choice, and Talor warns that the assault of the Xerobim has just begun.

Coming in Episode 29: Armageddon Averted


	7. Episode 29: Armageddon Averted

****

Episode 29: Armageddon Averted

The cast of characters in the developing galactic stage gets a little larger. An itinerant race known only as the Xerobim have started to play their hand once again, but it appears that they have much more permanent solutions in mind.

Can one group cast the influence to avert the end of two races, or will the mysterious desires of the Xerobim win out in the end?

"All right, fearless leader… what's the ingenious plan you have cooking?" Duo asked as the Elite Unit gathered into the side offices.

Aelan gazed back blankly, and retorted, "What makes you think I have a plan?"

Duo stopped, and he twiddled his fingers, "Um… because you're… you. You… always have a… plan…"

Aelan smirked, and he finally said, "Well, fortunately for you, I do, but don't always assume I have all the answers."

He then addressed the Elite Unit. "Admiral Noin and I have discussed the issue with the leaders of the Sphere. There are four central Fold Generators on Eden that supply additional power to the other generators in each quadrant. If we destroy three of those primary generators, Eden won't have enough power to bring Eden into Earth's orbit."

Heero then commented "So now the issue is how do we manage to penetrate the vastly superior defenses of Eden. I highly doubt they'll fall for the same tricks this time."

"And here's how we're going to do it. The majority of the Earth Sphere forces will attack the Quadrant 1 Generator. Hopefully that will draw out most of Eden's Defense Force. When that happens, WE will make OUR move."

"We will separate into three teams." Noin picked up where Aelan had stopped. "One unit will leave on the Fold Generator at L1, and attack the Quadrant 2 Generator. The second group will leave from a fold in Mexico, and remove the Quadrant 3 Generator."

Trowa added, "That leaves the fourth. However, I was not aware that the Generators at L2 or at Euro were completed."

Aelan stepped in again, "That's the trick… they're not… Which is why for the third group, things are going to get a little hairy. By the time one of the Fold Generators here are reprogrammed and recharged, no doubt Eden will have caught on to our little plan."

Noin interceded, "That's why our best pilots should be in that last group. Thus, Heero, Aelan and I will comprise the third team."

Aelan then coughed, and replied, "I don't know, Lucrezia. The group I had in mind was Heero, Hilde and myself. Phantom's covert capabilities might come in handy. I actually had you pictured in the second group with Miliardo and Duo."

Noin's eyes narrowed, and she nearly hissed, "Is that your professional SUGGESTION?"

The glare that Aelan retaliated with spoke volumes, and it proved to Noin that Aelan didn't need to be a telepath to deliver an unspoken message. He made it quite clear that now was not the time to address personal issues.

"Anyway… we best prepare for the battle at hand. Even though most of you will have the element of surprise to your advantage, do not doubt for a second that all of you will be in for the fight of your life." Aelan finished the briefing, then said a little softer, "I would suggest that all of you take a little time AWAY from this place. Clear your minds, and enjoy yourselves for a little bit."

Aelan didn't say anymore, but everyone present knew exactly what the Advisor was getting at. He wanted them to have some fun, and get the most out of the time before this battle. They might not have any time to anything afterwards.

The North Am Elite Unit began to filter out, but Noin lingered until she and Aelan were the only two in the side offices. Aelan looked at the Chief Admiral expectantly, and Noin didn't disappoint.

She began with a slight stammer, but gained courage quickly, "I… was just… wondering… if you have ever used those manipulative powers on any of us before. Please, be honest. Even if you have, I won't mind. I just want to know."

Aelan gave a half-smile, and replied, "To be honest, no I haven't. You see, the effects of such manipulation ends once my target leaves my circle of influence, which in my case is pathetically small, and they probably won't be too happy when they figure it out. In my case, in which discretion was key, it simply wasn't a useful ability."

"My father, on the other hand, is obviously quite skilled with such techniques. His influence most likely covers all of Eden, and by the time he will withdraw such control, it will be far too late for anyone to do anything."

Noin then returned his small grin, and Noin commented, "I keep learning new things about you every day. Do you ever run out of surprises?"

Finally, when Aelan was sure that everyone had left, he took a deep breath, and decided to complete some business of his own. Grabbing a small case underneath his arm, he slowly descended the steps to the hangar bays.

He stopped in front of the first mobile suit in the bays, which happened to be Trowa's Heavyarms. He opened the case, and started to reach in, when he heard Kiron's voice from just inside the hangar entrance.

"Well, well, well… I just knew that the little, 'everyone go out and enjoy themselves' bit was more a trick to get yourself alone than for anything else." Kiron mused, "What's in the case? Wait… I think I already know. Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

Aelan looked down at the case again, and answered, "Considering the current situation, it's the only way we are going to be able to pull this off."

__

Five days later…

Noin made another note to remind herself that she would need to kill Aelan when this was all said and done. She didn't doubt that he had set this up just to get her and Miliardo together. Hilde was just an excuse…

Noin sighed in response to herself. Aelan had explained earlier why he wanted Hilde in his group. She didn't like the reason, but Aelan seemed convinced, and she wasn't about to argue.

Turning her head slightly, she looked out from her cockpit, and at the Tallgeese IV. It seemed like ages ago that he had left her hanging, yet the pain burned like yesterday. She still desired to be with him, but this time, they would get back together on HER terms…

Noin rolled over in the bed, her arm slumping over, expecting her hand to find Miliardo's warm side. When she felt nothing, she immediately jumped to full alertness.

Looking over at the clock on her headboard, she noticed it read 03:30 hours. "Where on Earth would he be at this time of night?" Noin asked herself. The colony they had taken residence in was not known for its nightlife, so it was highly unlikely that he had gone anywhere.

Noin toured their small apartment, yet Miliardo was nowhere to be found. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a small slip of paper taped to their refrigeration unit. Pulling it off, her eyes scanned the material. She hadn't even gone two sentences before she began to cry…

__

My Dear Noin,

I am sorry to say that this isn't working out. We both have a lot of growing to do before we can continue this relationship. I have issues that I thought I could handle, but have turned out to be even more cumbersome than I could have imagined. As you yourself also have problems that you need to resolve.

Please understand… what I feel for you is something very special. I want it to last forever, so I HAVE to do this. I don't want what we share to be destroyed by our inadequacies. Please Noin, my love, understand.

Miliardo

P.S. I must once again ask you to watch over my sister, Relena. I get the feeling that something big is about to happen.

Just remembering that moment almost made her want to cry, but she forced herself to be strong. As much as she may want Miliardo, she knew that too many people depended on her for her to succumb to her weakness. She would have time to address her emotions, but she had a mission to deal with first.

Miliardo seemed to notice her slight distress, and said, "Noin… when this is over… we'll talk. I promise."

Noin merely replied, "I suppose we shall."

At that moment, Aelan appeared on her viewscreen. "I just got word from the main force. It doesn't appear that Eden is falling for our little ruse. So we're going to have to act now. Realize this, it's gonna be Hell on Earth when you emerge from the Fold. Don't worry about engaging in worthless battles. Take out the generators at all costs. Aelan out."

His picture disappeared, and the Fold that would take her team to Eden emerged into existance. Surprisingly, none of them even hesitated, and they entered the fold almost too willingly.

When they emerged, they were above the somewhat battered planet of Eden. There was about a fraction of a second in which nothing happened, then every unit in defense of the Generator opened fire.

Noin barely had time to glance at her sensor readouts before a neutron blast struck Cygnus. "They seemed to have pooled their defenses around the main generator!" Noin commented, "It's like they knew our plan!"

Duo was the next to speak, "I don't care if all of Eden is here to try and stop me! I'M GONNA TAKE THAT DAMN THING OUT!" Deathscythe Hell then rushed at the generator at full speed, as if Duo was ignoring the bombardment of weapons fire.

Miliardo quickly joined Duo in his charge, "It may be suicidal, but I can't think of any nobler way to go!"

With a desire that seemed to shock even herself, Noin didn't take much longer to follow her two comrades. It was as if some force was beckoning her. Eden and its defense force could be damned; she WAS going to complete her assignment.

Various weapons blasts occasionally rocked Cygnus, but to Noin, it was as if the blasts didn't exist. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of Cygnus's armor panels suddenly rip away. Still, she kept on going. To her, only one thing existed… her goal. Everything else was merely details.

__

Quadrant Four Main Generator

"Sir… I don't know how to say this." The officer in charge said, "Despite our defense force pooling around the Quadrant Generators, the North Am Elite Unit still managed to destroy them."

Talor nodded, "I'm not surprised."

"Sir, you don't understand. I'm talking about numbers that averaged about 1,000 to 3. They shouldn't have survived even 5 seconds of that barrage. Even if they went kamikaze, the pilot simply shouldn't be able to handle that sort of attack."

From Talor's left, the sensor operator exlaimed, "SIR! Three mobile suits have appeared 10 kilometers from our position. Their designation match the Wing Zero, Phantom, and Commadore Eternal."

"As we expected." Talor smirked.

The Senior officer quickly began to make orders. "Scramble the Defense unit! Prepare to attack on my mark! We WILL stop them."

"It won't matter." Talor chuckled, "Belay those orders. Power down all systems. Have the Defense Force return to base. Get me a channel with Commadore. Tell my son that I am coming out alone."

"SIR! That is suicide! Even if we will lose, we will NOT surrender! Let us fight to the end!"

Talor then glared at the senior officer, "Why lose lives that we don't need to lose? I am going out there. No one else needs to die today on either side." As Talor turned away, he muttered, "Besides, I have already failed…"

The cockpit to Commadore Eternal slid open, and Aelan slowly made his way out of the mobile suit. To his left and his right, Hilde and Heero were following suit. As they reached the ground, and started to approach the Generator on foot, Talor exited the facility, and walked to meet them.

Father and son stopped face to face, a little more than a meter seperating the two. Heero and Hilde stopped a couple meters behind Aelan, watching the pair closely.

Aelan pulled out a pistol, aimed directly at his father's head. "Do you intend to continue this? Are you honestly willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"I am already dead, my son." Talor replied, "I have failed miserably my entire time here on Eden, and the Xerobim do not tolerate failure. If you don't kill me, they will."

Aelan dropped his pistol, and shook his head. Glancing to his right, Aelan said, "Heero, you know what to do."

Heero merely nodded, and pulled out his own pistol. With cold, calculated efficiency, he turned a full 90 degrees, and shot Hilde in the head.

__

Next time…

Talor warns that the Xerobim are not going to quit. Now that their attempt at subterfuge has failed, they will no doubt bring out their full arsenal to remove what they consider a threat. When the Xerobim arrive, it will take a combined effort to stem the tide.

Coming in Episode 30: Wrath of the Xerobim


	8. Episode 30: Wrath of the Xerobim

****

Episode 30: Wrath of the Xerobim

The cast of characters in the developing galactic stage gets a little larger. An itinerant race known only as the Xerobim have started to play their hand once again, but it appears that they have much more permanent solutions in mind.

Can one group cast the influence to avert the end of two races, or will the mysterious desires of the Xerobim win out in the end?

****

Heero put his hand to Hilde's throat, and nodded. "She's dead."

Aelan turned back in Talor's direction, and asked, "Where is the real Hilde?"

Talor looked at the entire scene in disbelief. "Answer me this first. How did you know?"

Heero seemed to do something to Hilde's face, then approached with a pair of thin contacts. "That the Hilde I just shot was a Xerobim?" Heero commented, "Actually, it was Duo who first began to suspect something."

Aelan then interceded, "You may be able to fully mimic another being or species all the way down to its genetic code, but there are some things you just can't copy. The subtle actions of a person, their mannerisms, their little nuances."

Aelan took a deep breath, then answered, "Duo had commented to me that something seemed wrong the moment she had started working under me. He couldn't quite figure out exactly what was wrong, though. Just that he had a feeling something was up."

"After I had met with you, it wasn't hard to figure out. I was able to judge that it was YOU who had fired that mysterious beam that vaporized Ventrali. However, it brought up an interesting scenario. If you were on Earth, how could you control the people of Eden? The range of your influence is formidable, but not THAT long."

Talor then raised an eyebrow, and asked, "But what if I DIDN'T fire the weapon? What if I was on Eden the entire time?"

"Then who was controlling the Edenites here around Earth? It didn't seem like they'd do something like that willingly. Not the way it happened, anyway. Regardless, there was only one logical conclusion I could have reached with all the evidence: that there was another Xerobim involved in this mission. That Xerobim must have arrived when you took control of Eden, didn't it?"

Talor dipped his head, and answered, "Yes… he did."

Heero smirked, and quipped, "He? Duo sure isn't going to like THAT tidbit of information…"

Aelan ignored the comment, and asked again, "Where is the REAL Hilde?"

Talor sighed, and answered, "She is at the Executor's Mansion. I'll have her sent for right away. While we are waiting, why don't you come in?" Talor turned, and started to walk back into the facility. However, Aelan and Heero didn't follow.

"Well?" Talor asked.

Aelan smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one, "You are still the enemy, Talor. We will frankly wait for the rest of our units to arrive. Besides, you have already showed that you are more than willing to pull a trick out from under your sleeve, isn't that right, Heero?"

Heero kicked the dead Xerobim, who in death was beginning to revert to his normal form, and replied, "Indeed."

Duo charged the escort carrier as it arrived at the Quadrant Four Fold Generator. As Hilde emerged from the carrier, Duo knocked her back into the carrier with a flying tackle. Talor leaned over to Aelan, and asked, "He sure didn't waste any time, did he?"

Aelan replied blandly, "Well… don't be surprised if he goes after you next."

The pair then exited the carrier, again, all the while Duo peppering Hilde with question after question, if a bit repetitive at times.

"Are you SURE you're all right?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, Duo."

"They didn't threaten you, did they?"

"NO! Talor was actually quite the gentleman through the whole thing."

"So you didn't try to escape?"

"OF COURSE I DID! That copycat was waiting for the right time to kill Aelan! Talor just kept catching me in the act."

"Are you SURE you're all right?"

"YES, DUO! I AM FINE! THEY DIDN'T HURT ME! I… AM… FINE!"

Aelan then cut into their banter, saying, "Why don't you two go off somewhere and get… re-aquatinted? That way, the rest of us can discuss the next move in peace."

Hilde reluctantly nodded, but said as Duo started to pull her away, "All right… but I really want to talk to you later, Aelan."

Even though most of the North Am Elite Unit was also present in the main chamber of the Quadrant, Aelan didn't even seem to recognize their existence, his attention focused completely on the man who was his father.

"The thing that I wanted to make you all aware of is that now that the Xerobim's attempts at a quiet resolution to this problem have been thwarted, they will most definitely take a more… dare I say, active role in the destruction of their enemies."

"You think that the Xerobim, after eons of seclusion, will just suddenly jump out of the shadows?" Noin snorted, "Sounds a little out of character to me…"

Talor looked over at the Admiral's direction, and corrected, "You don't know the Xerobim at all, young woman. I suggest that you refrain from judging their actions. You must understand what the Xerobim are thinking at this moment."

Talor looked over at his son, who continued to glare at the elder Marcus with a stare just barely short of hatred, "The Xerobim see in the developing events a bloodbath unrivaled in over 300,000 years. They are willing to do anything and everything to stop it."

"I find it interesting that a race from another galaxy has decided that it is any of their business what we do to ours." Wufei hissed, "They should just leave us alone, and stop worrying about saving us from ourselves."

"Maybe I should have followed that same advice, Wufei." Aelan commented, but didn't look at the Altron pilot; his gaze still focused on his father. "All I want to know is how to stop them."

Talor sighed, and answered, "How to stop a Xerobim worldship? That is a question that I don't think anyone can answer. The massive vessels that the Xerobim use are as large as Earth's moon. Added to the defensive energy grids that the worldships employ, and there just isn't a fleet between Earth and Eden COMBINED that could destroy it."

Aelan shook his head ever so slightly, and replied, "I never said anything about destroying one. I just said I wanted to stop it."

"Well… short of destroying one, I don't see how you could stop it." Talor said sheepishly, knowing instantly that it wouldn't be an acceptable answer.

Sure enough, it wasn't. Aelan rose to his feet, and said, "Let us take our leave, people. This conversation isn't getting anywhere."

Aelan then walked right out the door, not even waiting for the rest of the Elite Unit to follow. Slowly, Aelan's allies followed suit, each of them glancing at the apparently hurt Talor on their way out.

Finally, the room was empty save Talor Marcus, who looked up into space, muttering, "I just can't…"

Aelan left the Fold facility with all due haste, and strode down the walkway to where Commadore Eternal sat at rest. With a deep breath, Aelan grabbed the zip cord, and started to lift off the ground to the mobile suit's cockpit.

Hilde suddenly appeared, and said, "Aelan, I need to talk to you."

With a startling jerk, the zip cord stopped, and quickly began to lower again. As Aelan's feet touched the ground, he released the cord, and stared at Hilde in a fashion that did not appear that he was much in the mood for talking.

"Yes, you mentioned something about that earlier. What is it that you wish to address with me?"

Hilde brushed her left foot across the ground, swinging it back and forth as she commented, "It's about your father. He seems like a very nice man."

Aelan looked away in disgust, and spat, "He is."

"He also really cares for you. I wish I had a father like him."

Aelan still didn't look at Hilde, and merely commented, "I'm sure you do. He was, and still is, a person that I wish I could be like." Finally, he turned his face back to Hilde again, "Is there a point that you are trying to make with this?"

"It just that I don't understand how two people, who care for each other so much, and believe in many of the same things, can be enemies."

With a deep sigh, Aelan motioned for Hilde to take a seat on the grass just off the paved path. He looked up at the Edenite sky, just slightly bluer than the one on Earth, and said, "It has nothing to do with how I feel about my father, or any disagreements I have with him. It has everything to do with the duty I promised to perform."

"The duty you promised?"

"After the first battle on Eden, Noin made a comment to me about going back home, to Earth. I agreed with her without even thinking about it. However, as these most recent events have unfolded, I have come to realize that I do indeed think of Earth as my home. At the same time, I remember the oath of office that I took as the Advisor of North Am."

He started twiddling his thumbs, and odd gesture for someone Hilde had regarded as so refined, and recited, "…I solemly swear to be true to the desire, the peace, and the prosperity of North Am and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I solemnly swear to follow the doctrines set forth by a united earth, and dedicate myself to the betterment of humankind."

Hilde didn't comment, waiting for him to continue.

He didn't disappoint, "It is because of this that I consider the man that gave me life, the man who taught me how to me what I am today, as an enemy, because both my father and I wouldn't have it any other way. I must be true to what I believe, and what I believe puts me at the other side of this war as my father."

"The same is true for the Xerobim. Normally, I would be ready to agree with their ideals, and probably would be one of their staunchest supporters. But, that same race that I have so much in common with is trying to destroy Earth, and because of the duty I promised to every human being, I must rail against them. That is what makes them my enemies, and why I will fight to the death against those I care about, and respect, the most. To defend those that I care about, and respect, just as much."

Hilde's head swooned. To her it had seemed so easy. You fought for those who cared about, and fought against those you hated. Aelan's dilemma cast a whole new light on what it meant to fight. He had those he cared about on both sides, and it was mere words that would not have held much weight for most other people, that caused him to choose one side over the other.

"Wow…" A shadow cast over her, and she looked up to see Talor standing above them. Aelan turned his head upward, but didn't say anything, or even react in any distinguishable fashion.

Talor frowned, and said, "Perhaps I should return to the Xerobim. There's nothing more I can do here, and besides, everything I did do all went straight to Hell… literally." He smirked as he said that last word, trying to make a pun to lighten the mood.

Aelan didn't react visibly to the joke, and merely replied, "You must do what you must. I suppose it is due time that I returned to Earth, anyway. I cannot be sure when the Xerobim will decide to play their trump card."

Talor sighed, and answered, "Aelan… listen to me. Earth and Eden don't stand a chance against the sort of firepower that the Xerobim possess. It will be a meaningless slaughter regardless of your interference. Come with me, and let us prove your worth."

Aelan stood up, his eyes narrowing as he did so, "You still don't get it, do you father? This has nothing to do with MY worth, EDEN'S WORTH, or EARTH'S worth. The Xerobim have decided to declare war on my new home, and I will not stand for it. Earth and I will either survive together, or we will perish together."

Aelan motioned for Hilde to stand up as well, and as they walked away, he said, "It is obvious that you will need training for you to use Phantom properly, but until then, you should at least be able to operate it adequately to return to Earth."

Hilde and Aelan then parted ways, with Hilde taking the zip cord up to the cockpit of Phantom. As Aelan prepared to do the same leading up to Commadore's cockpit, he was once again interrupted, this time by Talor. "Aelan… wait."

"What is it? I need to be leaving, and soon." Aelan retorted somewhat impatiently.

"Please, take care of yourself. I… love you, son."

For the first time since he had arrived on Eden, Aelan's features softened, and he replied, "And to you the same, father."

With that, Aelan took the zip cord up to the cockpit of the massive golden mobile suit, and stepped inside, the cockpit doors closing up automatically. The powerful thrusters then ignited, and Phantom and Commadore rushed upward to join their friends waiting in orbit.

__

Next time…

Whether it is by luck or destiny, the impending Xerobim attack of Earth is detected well before it reaches Earth. The battle ensues, and at first it seems that Talor's suspicions of doom were indeed correct, as the forces of Earth are completely incapacitated by the power of the Xerobim.

Finally, just as things become most dire, comes aid from beyond…

Coming in Episode 31: Promises of State and Family 


	9. Episode 31: Promises of State and Family

****

Episode 30: Wrath of the Xerobim

The cast of characters in the developing galactic stage gets a little larger. An itinerant race known only as the Xerobim have started to play their hand once again, but it appears that they have much more permanent solutions in mind.

Can one group cast the influence to avert the end of two races, or will the mysterious desires of the Xerobim win out in the end?

****

Heero put his hand to Hilde's throat, and nodded. "She's dead."

Aelan turned back in Talor's direction, and asked, "Where is the real Hilde?"

Talor looked at the entire scene in disbelief. "Answer me this first. How did you know?"

Heero seemed to do something to Hilde's face, then approached with a pair of thin contacts. "That the Hilde I just shot was a Xerobim?" Heero commented, "Actually, it was Duo who first began to suspect something."

Aelan then interceded, "You may be able to fully mimic another being or species all the way down to its genetic code, but there are some things you just can't copy. The subtle actions of a person, their mannerisms, their little nuances."

Aelan took a deep breath, then answered, "Duo had commented to me that something seemed wrong the moment she had started working under me. He couldn't quite figure out exactly what was wrong, though. Just that he had a feeling something was up."

"After I had met with you, it wasn't hard to figure out. I was able to judge that it was YOU who had fired that mysterious beam that vaporized Ventrali. However, it brought up an interesting scenario. If you were on Earth, how could you control the people of Eden? The range of your influence is formidable, but not THAT long."

Talor then raised an eyebrow, and asked, "But what if I DIDN'T fire the weapon? What if I was on Eden the entire time?"

"Then who was controlling the Edenites here around Earth? It didn't seem like they'd do something like that willingly. Not the way it happened, anyway. Regardless, there was only one logical conclusion I could have reached with all the evidence: that there was another Xerobim involved in this mission. That Xerobim must have arrived when you took control of Eden, didn't it?"

Talor dipped his head, and answered, "Yes… he did."

Heero smirked, and quipped, "He? Duo sure isn't going to like THAT tidbit of information…"

Aelan ignored the comment, and asked again, "Where is the REAL Hilde?"

Talor sighed, and answered, "She is at the Executor's Mansion. I'll have her sent for right away. While we are waiting, why don't you come in?" Talor turned, and started to walk back into the facility. However, Aelan and Heero didn't follow.

"Well?" Talor asked.

Aelan smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one, "You are still the enemy, Talor. We will frankly wait for the rest of our units to arrive. Besides, you have already showed that you are more than willing to pull a trick out from under your sleeve, isn't that right, Heero?"

Heero kicked the dead Xerobim, who in death was beginning to revert to his normal form, and replied, "Indeed."

Duo charged the escort carrier as it arrived at the Quadrant Four Fold Generator. As Hilde emerged from the carrier, Duo knocked her back into the carrier with a flying tackle. Talor leaned over to Aelan, and asked, "He sure didn't waste any time, did he?"

Aelan replied blandly, "Well… don't be surprised if he goes after you next."

The pair then exited the carrier, again, all the while Duo peppering Hilde with question after question, if a bit repetitive at times.

"Are you SURE you're all right?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, Duo."

"They didn't threaten you, did they?"

"NO! Talor was actually quite the gentleman through the whole thing."

"So you didn't try to escape?"

"OF COURSE I DID! That copycat was waiting for the right time to kill Aelan! Talor just kept catching me in the act."

"Are you SURE you're all right?"

"YES, DUO! I AM FINE! THEY DIDN'T HURT ME! I… AM… FINE!"

Aelan then cut into their banter, saying, "Why don't you two go off somewhere and get… re-aquatinted? That way, the rest of us can discuss the next move in peace."

Hilde reluctantly nodded, but said as Duo started to pull her away, "All right… but I really want to talk to you later, Aelan."

Even though most of the North Am Elite Unit was also present in the main chamber of the Quadrant, Aelan didn't even seem to recognize their existence, his attention focused completely on the man who was his father.

"The thing that I wanted to make you all aware of is that now that the Xerobim's attempts at a quiet resolution to this problem have been thwarted, they will most definitely take a more… dare I say, active role in the destruction of their enemies."

"You think that the Xerobim, after eons of seclusion, will just suddenly jump out of the shadows?" Noin snorted, "Sounds a little out of character to me…"

Talor looked over at the Admiral's direction, and corrected, "You don't know the Xerobim at all, young woman. I suggest that you refrain from judging their actions. You must understand what the Xerobim are thinking at this moment."

Talor looked over at his son, who continued to glare at the elder Marcus with a stare just barely short of hatred, "The Xerobim see in the developing events a bloodbath unrivaled in over 300,000 years. They are willing to do anything and everything to stop it."

"I find it interesting that a race from another galaxy has decided that it is any of their business what we do to ours." Wufei hissed, "They should just leave us alone, and stop worrying about saving us from ourselves."

"Maybe I should have followed that same advice, Wufei." Aelan commented, but didn't look at the Altron pilot; his gaze still focused on his father. "All I want to know is how to stop them."

Talor sighed, and answered, "How to stop a Xerobim worldship? That is a question that I don't think anyone can answer. The massive vessels that the Xerobim use are as large as Earth's moon. Added to the defensive energy grids that the worldships employ, and there just isn't a fleet between Earth and Eden COMBINED that could destroy it."

Aelan shook his head ever so slightly, and replied, "I never said anything about destroying one. I just said I wanted to stop it."

"Well… short of destroying one, I don't see how you could stop it." Talor said sheepishly, knowing instantly that it wouldn't be an acceptable answer.

Sure enough, it wasn't. Aelan rose to his feet, and said, "Let us take our leave, people. This conversation isn't getting anywhere."

Aelan then walked right out the door, not even waiting for the rest of the Elite Unit to follow. Slowly, Aelan's allies followed suit, each of them glancing at the apparently hurt Talor on their way out.

Finally, the room was empty save Talor Marcus, who looked up into space, muttering, "I just can't…"

Aelan left the Fold facility with all due haste, and strode down the walkway to where Commadore Eternal sat at rest. With a deep breath, Aelan grabbed the zip cord, and started to lift off the ground to the mobile suit's cockpit.

Hilde suddenly appeared, and said, "Aelan, I need to talk to you."

With a startling jerk, the zip cord stopped, and quickly began to lower again. As Aelan's feet touched the ground, he released the cord, and stared at Hilde in a fashion that did not appear that he was much in the mood for talking.

"Yes, you mentioned something about that earlier. What is it that you wish to address with me?"

Hilde brushed her left foot across the ground, swinging it back and forth as she commented, "It's about your father. He seems like a very nice man."

Aelan looked away in disgust, and spat, "He is."

"He also really cares for you. I wish I had a father like him."

Aelan still didn't look at Hilde, and merely commented, "I'm sure you do. He was, and still is, a person that I wish I could be like." Finally, he turned his face back to Hilde again, "Is there a point that you are trying to make with this?"

"It just that I don't understand how two people, who care for each other so much, and believe in many of the same things, can be enemies."

With a deep sigh, Aelan motioned for Hilde to take a seat on the grass just off the paved path. He looked up at the Edenite sky, just slightly bluer than the one on Earth, and said, "It has nothing to do with how I feel about my father, or any disagreements I have with him. It has everything to do with the duty I promised to perform."

"The duty you promised?"

"After the first battle on Eden, Noin made a comment to me about going back home, to Earth. I agreed with her without even thinking about it. However, as these most recent events have unfolded, I have come to realize that I do indeed think of Earth as my home. At the same time, I remember the oath of office that I took as the Advisor of North Am."

He started twiddling his thumbs, and odd gesture for someone Hilde had regarded as so refined, and recited, "…I solemly swear to be true to the desire, the peace, and the prosperity of North Am and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I solemnly swear to follow the doctrines set forth by a united earth, and dedicate myself to the betterment of humankind."

Hilde didn't comment, waiting for him to continue.

He didn't disappoint, "It is because of this that I consider the man that gave me life, the man who taught me how to me what I am today, as an enemy, because both my father and I wouldn't have it any other way. I must be true to what I believe, and what I believe puts me at the other side of this war as my father."

"The same is true for the Xerobim. Normally, I would be ready to agree with their ideals, and probably would be one of their staunchest supporters. But, that same race that I have so much in common with is trying to destroy Earth, and because of the duty I promised to every human being, I must rail against them. That is what makes them my enemies, and why I will fight to the death against those I care about, and respect, the most. To defend those that I care about, and respect, just as much."

Hilde's head swooned. To her it had seemed so easy. You fought for those who cared about, and fought against those you hated. Aelan's dilemma cast a whole new light on what it meant to fight. He had those he cared about on both sides, and it was mere words that would not have held much weight for most other people, that caused him to choose one side over the other.

"Wow…" A shadow cast over her, and she looked up to see Talor standing above them. Aelan turned his head upward, but didn't say anything, or even react in any distinguishable fashion.

Talor frowned, and said, "Perhaps I should return to the Xerobim. There's nothing more I can do here, and besides, everything I did do all went straight to Hell… literally." He smirked as he said that last word, trying to make a pun to lighten the mood.

Aelan didn't react visibly to the joke, and merely replied, "You must do what you must. I suppose it is due time that I returned to Earth, anyway. I cannot be sure when the Xerobim will decide to play their trump card."

Talor sighed, and answered, "Aelan… listen to me. Earth and Eden don't stand a chance against the sort of firepower that the Xerobim possess. It will be a meaningless slaughter regardless of your interference. Come with me, and let us prove your worth."

Aelan stood up, his eyes narrowing as he did so, "You still don't get it, do you father? This has nothing to do with MY worth, EDEN'S WORTH, or EARTH'S worth. The Xerobim have decided to declare war on my new home, and I will not stand for it. Earth and I will either survive together, or we will perish together."

Aelan motioned for Hilde to stand up as well, and as they walked away, he said, "It is obvious that you will need training for you to use Phantom properly, but until then, you should at least be able to operate it adequately to return to Earth."

Hilde and Aelan then parted ways, with Hilde taking the zip cord up to the cockpit of Phantom. As Aelan prepared to do the same leading up to Commadore's cockpit, he was once again interrupted, this time by Talor. "Aelan… wait."

"What is it? I need to be leaving, and soon." Aelan retorted somewhat impatiently.

"Please, take care of yourself. I… love you, son."

For the first time since he had arrived on Eden, Aelan's features softened, and he replied, "And to you the same, father."

With that, Aelan took the zip cord up to the cockpit of the massive golden mobile suit, and stepped inside, the cockpit doors closing up automatically. The powerful thrusters then ignited, and Phantom and Commadore rushed upward to join their friends waiting in orbit.

__

Next time…

Whether it is by luck or destiny, the impending Xerobim attack of Earth is detected well before it reaches Earth. The battle ensues, and at first it seems that Talor's suspicions of doom were indeed correct, as the forces of Earth are completely incapacitated by the power of the Xerobim.

Finally, just as things become most dire, comes aid from beyond…

Coming in Episode 31: Promises of State and Family 


	10. Episode 32: A Brief History of Humankind...

****

Episode 32: A Brief History of Humankind?

In a matter of mere seconds, the balance of power in the galaxy shifted. The mysterious Xerobim were repulsed, and now it the chance had come for the forces of Earth and Eden to prepare for its offensive.

If war was like a symphony, then this particular opus was entering its final stanza; a fact not lost to anyone with a mind towards the art of combat. Whether it boded the destruction of two races, or the final defeat of the race that held sentinel over the galaxy was all that was left to be determined…

__

Offices of the Advisor, New Richmond

Talor and Kiron did not seem at all convinced that Aelan could possibly manage to defeat the Xerobim. It didn't matter HOW smart a man was, there was simply no way that he would be able to counteract the obvious advantage his enemy had.

"Son… it simply isn't possible. Sure, I can repulse the control of the Xerobim from a skeleton crew on the Serenity, but not a fleet the size that you would need to defeat the Xerobim." Talor objected.

"That's fine… all we will need is the Serenity and the North Am Elite Unit." Aelan replied, with that smirk that Kiron swore Aelan had patented.

Talor leaned over to Kiron, and asked, "Aelan HAS to know something we don't."

Kiron frowned, and answered wryly, "That seems to be a recurring theme around here. You get used to it after a while."

The three entered the side offices, where an assembly of the top floor of the advisor office waited. Heero leaned against the closed windows in the corner, Relena next to him, her arm curled around his waist, and his hand resting on her now rather… expansive… abdomen.

Trowa and Quatre were seated at two of the computer terminals, heads down as if engaged in a mental chess match. Wufei was sitting cross-legged near the doorway to Noin's office. Noin meanwhile, was standing on one side of the door, Miliardo on the other, occasionally glancing at each other. Duo stood on his hands, oddly enough, while Hilde spotted him, nonetheless looking at him with an equally odd expression. All of them jerked a little bit at Talor's presence, but quickly got over it. They had grown accustomed enough to Talor's true form in the last few days that it didn't nearly effect them as it did at first.

"Duo, may you please return your existential form to a properly vertical position please?" Aelan ordered, and as the American complied, he said, "Many of you have expressed concern as to us being able to attack the Xerobim effectively."

Talor snorted, and answered, "Yeah… that is JUST a MINOR issue…"

"We have the means to do so right in our grasp." Aelan continued, ignoring his father, "Over these last months, I've been piecing together key facts about the Xerobim unwittingly, and have just now been able to solve the puzzle."

Aelan turned to Talor, and with a triumphant grin replied, "For example, I've realized that the Xerobim cannot control a being utilizing the Eternal technology."

Talor's face went pale, and faced with several querying glances, admitted, "Yes… one of the factors that made the Edenites so dangerous in the first place is that we couldn't take control of their armed forces because of the technology that had been implanted into their bodies... The flood of hormones and chemicals caused their brains to be so altered to begin with that there was little we could do with them… I'm just curious how you figured that out…"

Aelan's smile didn't disappear, "Well, the major clue was when you explained how Ventrali was under your control. That control seemed to disappear when he activated the Eternal System preparing to combat the Elite Unit. As a matter of fact, you had to destroy him BECAUSE you had lost all control over him."

Talor grimaced, and nodded in affirmation, "I fail to see how that information, as significant as it is, helps though."

"Quite simple, the North Am Elite Unit will use that technology in the next encounter to its fullest."

Talor nearly jumped through the ceiling, and was quick the protest Aelan's suggestion. And even though the North Am pilots didn't react, it touched off a small part of many of their brains…

"Son… listen to me… I'll tell you the only reason why you are able to use the Eternal System on your suit at all. The Xerobim are known for their incredible resiliency and adaptability, traits that you have obviously inherited. To ask them to use that sort of technology could get EVERYONE killed."

"Oh, they already have…" Kiron smirked.

"Yes, I heard about Admiral Noin. There are any number of possibilities as to why that was. Noin herself can attest that she doesn't represent the average pilot in any means."

Kiron chuckled, and answered, "No… listen to me. All of these pilots have used the Eternal System already."

There was another round of quizzical stares, this time directed towards Kiron. After a momentary silence, Kiron announced, "Before the Second Battle of Eden, Aelan and I installed the Eternal System into all your Gundams. He had decided it was the only way that we would be victorious."

Expecting a cacophony of denials and shouts, Kiron was pleasantly surprised to see the exact opposite, thoughtful reticence.

Strangely enough, it was Wufei who broke the silence, commenting, "I knew I seemed a little more agitated than usual when I climbed into Nataku for that battle."

Talor slapped his forehead, "Of course! That would be the only conclusion, the only possible way that three suits would be able to last long enough to be effective. I should have realized it…"

He suddenly grew grim. It wasn't like his son to take a risk like that. The fact that Admiral Noin had successfully used the Eternal Technology wouldn't have been enough for Aelan to make such a brash move as to install it in every other mobile suit.

"There is something you aren't telling us." Talor accused, "What else do you know?"

Aelan smiled ruefully, and replied, "Hark, none knows one's offspring better than the bearer of said offspring. You are right, there was something else I discovered to help me reach my conclusion."

From his back pocket, he pulled out a small data pad, and waved it in front of everyone. Instantly, everyone recognized it. All of them had seen Aelan perusing the material.

"You know what this is, right, Kiron?" Aelan asked.

Kiron nodded, and remarked, "Yes, that's the downloaded data off of General Calnus's ship." All of a sudden, he remembered to a time not long before, a question that Aelan had asked. At the time, it had thrown him off guard, now it all cascaded down onto him. "Aelan… you can't possibly be serious…"

"You've always pondered why humans and Edenites were so genetically similar." Aelan was quick to retort.

Quickly feeling out the loop of information, Noin asked, "What are you two prattling on about?"

Kiron inhaled deeply, and replied, "The Carean Populous…"

That didn't help Noin any, fortunately Kiron followed up his statement with an explanation. "It's more of a legend than fact really, almost all of the records from that time period was destroyed during Eden's New Age, and most of what survived was very suspect. As a matter of fact, probably the only reliable information from before 300,000 years ago I personally had, and what was downloaded from Calnus's vessel."

Aelan's eyes scanned the material once again, and he stepped in, "Regardless, BOTH texts speak, albeit vaguely, about this particular topic. As the story goes, over 2 million years ago, scientists from the Carean Clan… yes, the same clan that Calnus was the general of… supposedly managed to create a race of primitive Edenites. The plan was for them to serve as an almost infinite supply of soldiers for the ever constant wars the Edenites engaged in all throughout the galaxy."

Kiron then picked up as if the pair had rehearsed the entire lecture, "According to the VERY SUSPECT texts, these beings were naturally designed with heightened hormonal and chemical states that were often present in Eden's augmented soldiers. "

Once again, Aelan began to talk as Kiron stopped, "As if all that wasn't intriguing enough, this is where the story REALLY starts to get interesting. The Carean Populous was sent by spaceship to a battle on the other side of the galaxy. The transport entered a fold from Eden, but never emerged out the other end. The fate of the populous has remained a mystery ever since."

Milardo smirked, then stated the obvious, "You think that we ARE the Carean Populous, I take it."

Aelan waved a finger, "I won't go quite that far, but when I found the same story in both records that Kiron and Calnus had, it did warrant some further investigation. I can be certain that the Carean Populous was what Calnus was searching for, but whether or not he felt he found it, I don't think we'll ever know."

Talor spoke again, his voice reflecting deep thought, "It would be only rational to assume that Calnus tried to examine all the potential places that the populous could have emerged, and retreated to. And since he wouldn't just be able to fold to those places, he would have had to travel through more conventional means… explaining why he was in stasis…"

Heero interrupted rather rudely, but such was his way, "I don't mean to cut in on such an enlightening exchange of conjecture and theory, but I do believe that we have a much more pressing issue at hand. Regardless of our heritage, it has been established that we CAN use the Eternal Technology. So, Aelan if you have a strategy to overcome the Xerobim, let's hear it now…"

__

That night…

As Duo pulled the covers back of his bed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. With a seductive smile, he closed his eyes, turned and wrapped his visitor in a warm embrace, his lips descending in a kiss. A mere instant later, Duo froze, afraid to open his eyes. Either Hilde had really been working out as of… oh… YESTERDAY… or there was somebody in Duo's arms that he didn't want to be there…

Finally gathering the courage to open his eyes, he immediately was looking into Heero's death glare. "Oh shit… I am so dead…" Duo moaned.

"Will you let go of me before Hilde sees you?" Heero demanded.

Duo jumped back a little too far, falling over the bed in the progress, flailing out, and throwing his nightshirt up around his chest. Heero shut his eyes, trying to block out the picture, "That's even worse…don't you wear underwear?"

Duo sat up, recollecting his sleepwear in the process. "What do you want anyway… can't you tell I was getting in the mood?"

"I need to borrow your cross." Heero replied.

"What for?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask any further questions. Just let me borrow it."

Duo scratched his head. In a matter of moments, Hilde was going to walk through that door, and she would probably be wondering what Heero was doing here. Pulling the chain and ornament over his head, he tossed it to Heero, and hissed, "All right… here, just get out of here before Hilde sees you!"

Now that his mission in Duo's room was complete, Heero slid out of the bedroom as silently as he had entered, and just in time for not even 5 seconds later Hilde emerged from the bathroom in a very sexy piece of cloth that seemed to pass as lingerie.

She strode up to Duo, and ran a finger down his chest while he tried to breathe straight. Suddenly, her face drew into a curious expression, and she asked, "What happened to your cross?"

Duo threw his head back and muttered, "Damn…"

The cross in question was in a place that one would expect to find crosses… a church. It wasn't one of the fancy cathedrals that one found in New Richmond, Heero actually found those over-indulgent. This particular chapel was barely more than a small room on the outskirts of the city, with nothing more than plastic chairs where the congregation would normally sit. It didn't even lock the doors at night, which was quite a blessing in this case.

There was silence for several minutes as Heero reflected, when Aelan's voice suddenly spoke from behind him, "I never pictured you as a religious man, Heero Yuy."

The pilot stood from his kneeling position, and replied, "I wasn't, but after my time I spent in that prison you call Hell, something changed. I saw a lot of things differently. It's been a constant development since. Not even I fully understand it."

Aelan nodded knowingly, looking up at the stained glass windows above the pulpit, "All of you Gundam pilots have changed greatly since I first met you."

For the first time that Aelan could remember, Heero actually appeared embarrased to say something, finally spitting out, "Do you believe in God, Aelan?"

The Advisor paused, before sighing, "Such a simple question, yet such a difficult answer. I have come to believe in a higher power, but I'm not totally convinced that I believe in the God that most humankind believes in. I have heard all about the manipulations that the faiths have done to their own beliefs, not to mention those who DON'T believe what they do. Reinterpreting beliefs, editing their scriptures, even totally omitting things they don't agree with. I think that in the desire to make God in their own image, that the truth of the higher power has been tainted, if not lost."

"Don't you think that the higher power would stop that from happening?" Heero queried. It wasn't often that one got Aelan to speak so freely on such things, and Heero wanted to keep the current trend going.

"I don't know… maybe he, she… it… HAS, and we just aren't looking in the right place. I used to think I knew all about these sort of things, but I have reached the conclusion that I am just as lost as everyone, looking for answers that I might never find, but am driven to search for nonetheless."

Heero smirked, "Just as your impact has changed us, I can't help but think that our exposure to you has changed you."

"To that fact, you would hear no arguments…"

Aelan seemed convinced that his plan would work. Talor wasn't so sure, however. The concept of defeating a force that numbered in the trillions with nothing more than nine mobile suits and one Edenite battleship was simply too farfetched.

"My son is simply assuming too much." Talor whispered to himself as he activated a comm-channel, broadcasting to deep space. When the connection was made, Talor quickly started before the conclave could begin. "I have come to discuss terms of my surrender."

The head of the conclave seemed curious, and commented, "What terms?"

"You allow me to rescue my son, and I will tell you Earth's battle plans against you." Talor said simply, "And before you decide to brush me off, do remember that all it took was a small strike force to incapacitate one of your worldships. They could have destroyed it just as easily."

There was silence as the conclave pondered the issue, its positives and negatives, before finally replying, "Very well… this is where you will find us. We will be expecting you."

__

Next time…

It all comes down to this moment… in what everyone acknowledges will be the true final battle, anything that happens from that point on will be merely details. Different views will converge, fears and realities will be laid open in the conclusion of this epic saga.

Coming in Episode 33: First Contact


	11. Episode 33: First Contact

****

Episode 33: First Contact

In a matter of mere seconds, the balance of power in the galaxy shifted. The mysterious Xerobim were repulsed, and now it the chance had come for the forces of Earth and Eden to prepare for its offensive.

If war was like a symphony, then this particular opus was entering its final stanza; a fact not lost to anyone with a mind towards the art of combat. Whether it boded the destruction of two races, or the final defeat of the race that held sentinel over the galaxy was all that was left to be determined…

__

Offices of the Advisor, New Richmond…

"Do I have to tell you that I don't think your plan is going to work?" Talor said.

Aelan shrugged, then replied, "Now… how did that little lecture of yours go? If you think you're beaten before you've begun than you've already lost?"

Talor chuckled, then said, "Yeah… that's about the gist of it." He glanced at his son more carefully, then commented, "Here you are… playing advisor even at this point. Why are you still doing all this paperwork?"

"Because it has to be presented before the Congressional Body tomorrow." Aelan then glared back at his father, and replied, "There is definitely going to be a tomorrow."

Talor wasn't sure if his son was merely posturing, or if he really meant it. Even attempted queries into Aelan's mind revealed nothing, the Advisor of North Am keeping his personal thoughts closely guarded.

With a deep sigh, Talor said, "Frankly, I'm worried. Do you honestly think that the Xerobim are going to fall for your little ruse? We may not be as intelligent as an Edenite, but we aren't stupid."

"Which is why the simplicity of the plan is going to be effective. They will no doubt be expecting some clever, complex scheme. They will be totally unprepared for something so absolutely mind-numbingly elementary." Aelan then smiled slightly, commenting, "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Talor jerked in surprise, and hastily said, "NO! Not… at… all…" Without any further comment, Talor slid out of Aelan's office, and almost ran right into Kiron. 

The Edenite's eyes narrowed, and without waiting for Talor to say anything, stated, "Aelan seems to have this uncanny ability to make even the most improbable things happen. It is a special skill that this entire North Am unit seems to have in abundance." Kiron then strode into the office, but not without adding, "Remember that."

For several minutes, Talor stood just beyond the entry to Aelan's office, the reception area completely empty save the secretary near the elevator entrance. As he slowly made his way off the top floor, he whispered to himself, "I just can't be so sure…"

Kiron looked back at Talor as the Xerobim walked away, and off the top floor of the Advisor Offices. Kiron then addressed Aelan, simply saying, "I don't think that Talor is going to be able to do what we need him to do."

Aelan then stared back, his orange eyes gleaming with confidence; "I wouldn't worry about it, Kiron. My father will do what is necessary, I can trust him with that."

__

The following day…

Talor knew that he just couldn't win in this scenario. No matter how he played his cards, he was going to lose something important. The only thing he could do was to take this course of action, and hope his son didn't do anything foolish.

As the Serenity exited the fold, the sheer size of the Xerobim Capital Worldship immediately filled the Edenite warship's viewscreen. Immediately, the Conclave on board opened communication.

_We have been expecting you Talor. Proceed forward, we will take you onboard shortly. Let us make a quick scan of your vessel, then we will let you in._

"Very well." Talor replied, then relayed the orders to the Edenite at the helm. As his vessel approached the defensive grids, they peeled away just slightly to allow the Serenity to enter. The two vessels continued to approach further, then the Serenity was finally pulled into the worldship's docking bay.

It took no more than a minute for two large Xerobim guards to appear on the bridge. The Edenite captain gasped as he got his first real look at a Xerobim in their normal form, and it was nothing like he had expected.

If a chameleon stood over two and a half meters tall, and walked on its hind legs, then you'd have a pretty good idea as to the appearance of a Xerobim. They were actually quite plain, and rather featureless, with only slightly differing hues to their skin serving to distinguish one guard from the other.

Talor then began to change, seconds later taking on a form very similar to the guards, and without any undue delay, left the bridge under escort. When the three Xerobim had exited the Serenity, the Captain turned to his security officer, and asked, "Did they detect our special cargo?"

"If they did, they are not showing any indications of it." Was the reply, "After the first scan before we entered their defensive grids, there has been no sign of further attempts at detection."

"Good. Just remember… if this doesn't work out the way Talor wants it to, we are to take matters into our own hands."

_You have finally come to face your mistakes, Talor._

"What you have called mistakes, I call opportunities. You don't know the races that you are trying to destroy. I do."

Talor was trying one last time to make his point clear, although he was quite certain that there would be no swaying the Conclave's decision.

_We have taken your observations into account. The risks of the continued existence of Eden and Earth are too great._

"The risks are great, yes. But so are the potential awards. We realized the potential of Eden eons ago. Just because they are not directly under our control does not mean that they will immediately revert to a warlike race. All the ties that bound them to that destiny have been severed."

__

Talor, we have had this discussion. We have seen several galaxies ripped apart by the ravages of war. Finally, we have something that we can call home once again. After ages of nomadic wandering, we have again found a cause. Nothing can get in the way of that cause.

"And they won't! Why can't you see that! Besides, this is as much, if not more, of a home to them as it is to us. Where did we get the right to determine what race holds the right to live?"

_Any race that does not respect the right to a peaceful world has forfeited that right. It is then ours to take._

Talor dipped his head dejectedly. He could take this circular argument over and over again, with no results. The Conclave had made their decision, as did the people of Earth and Eden. Now all that was left was to let them finish.

_Now tell us what the plans of Earth are._

"Why tell you when they intend to show you?" Talor said, "Son, I have not been able to dissuade them. It's up to you now."

_Son, I have not been able to dissuade them. It's up to you now._

Aelan's eyes jolted to full alertness, and he shouted into the Comm, "NOW! Move out! Hit them hard and fast, let's try to do this as quickly as possible!"

The cargo hatch of the Serenity suddenly blew open, and from out of the hold spilled out the suits of the North Am Elite Unit…

_Emergency! We have intruders… nine Earth mobile suits… designations match those from Earth's North Am Elite Unit!_

How could they have gotten on the worldship? Our scan showed nothing!

Begin countermeasures… try mental manipulation.

"It won't work." Talor commented, "They are using the very technology you fear the most."

_Talor's right! Attempts to take control of the pilots have failed. Defensive grid generators 7, 8, and 9 have been destroyed… weapons arrays on the 5th and 6th region have gone off-line. Main power in regions 1 through 7 has failed._

We have discovered how they got through… there are remnants of a fold generated into the Serenity's cargo bay as they were passing through our defensive grid.

"One of the pilots referred to it as a 'Trojan Horse, North Am Style.' I can only assume it has some historical reference." Talor mused.

_You will die for this treason, Talor!_

"That I will, and so will you."

_How dare…_

One of the suits has found our location! It's the Commadore Eternal! They've found us!

For the first time, Talor gazed at the main viewscreen. Sure enough, Aelan's golden suit was just before the domed hall of the Conclave, matter cannons charged to obliterate the leadership of the Xerobim.

"Now… this will all be concluded." Talor said, "Let it be known that it was you that pushed them to this extreme."

_I do not understand… Commadore Eternal is powering down its weapons systems… it is opening a communication channel…_

Proceed.

Aelan's face suddenly appeared on the viewscreen, and his voice projected through the entire hall. Even Talor was not expecting this. Aelan had a look of success on his face, as if he had planned this all along.

"Do I have your attention now?" Aelan asked, "If so, I think we have some things to discuss. I do believe that a much more peaceful solution can be reached, don't you think?"

__

A week later, New Richmond…

Noin wanted to be happy. Earth had been spared, and it didn't even take the destruction of the Xerobim to do it. After Aelan's stand down, the Xerobim had amazed her by how willing they actually were to co-exist in a peaceful manner. They just needed to be convinced that they should listen.

However, she couldn't be happy. There was still one weight on her soul, and it was a heavy one. She had been able to put it off due to her duty, but now that the threat had passed, there was no more refuge, no more places to hide…

"Noin."

The voice caused her heart to jump into her throat. "Miliardo…"

"I meant what I said. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that." Noin replied.

"It's true. I left because I didn't want you to think that you needed me. I knew that you could be a great woman, but you let your feelings for me hold you back."

"That's not at all…"

"You think I don't KNOW what you did when we were in the academy? I KNOW you intentionally held back. And it has been that way ever since. You have always played second to me, always holding back for my sake."

Noin finally turned to face him, and was astonished to see what was before her. The confident, powerful man that she had fallen for was suddenly vulnerable, very human. He was on the verge of tears as he said, "I wanted you to realize that… it's why I left you. I wanted you to realize that you didn't need me. You've done that. You're an Admiral now… you have the accolades of the entire Earth, your name is spoken in the ranks of the Xerobim and Eden, and it is spoken with pride. People are proud to say they know you, and even more proud to call you a friend."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. Noin had never seen this before, and she nearly started to weep with him at the very sight. Miliardo managed to sob, "You have become what I knew you could… yet, now that you have realized that you don't need me, I've realized that it was the other way around. It wasn't that you needed me, it was that I needed you. I can't be complete without you… with you gone, I am nothing but a shell…"

Noin approached Miliardo, taking him a gentle embrace, and replied, "I never learned that… While you were gone, I just used my career as a crutch… something so that I didn't have to think about how empty I was… I was never complete either…"

Those words seemed to empower Miliardo, who now smiled, his lips taking on a bit of their old cockiness. "Do you possibly think that we can try this…" His words were silenced as Noin covered his lips with hers.

The last coherent thought that Miliardo had was that Noin INDEED learned something. She would never have been this bold before…

Lady Une looked out at the skyline of New Richmond from the balcony of Aelan's office. The Advisor in question stood next to her, his eyes staring out at the skyline as well, but he appeared to be looking at something far deeper.

"I'm amazed that you had planned not to destroy the Xerobim Conclave. That took incredible foresight and courage." Une commented.

"Actually… the plan HAD been to destroy them. I took the fold to the Serenity's cargo bay with the full intent of obliterating them from the face of the galaxy."

Une nearly dropped the glass of wine she was drinking; "If you had planned to destroy them… why didn't you?"

Aelan smirked, and rather embarrassed, admitted, "My father. I had expected him to be with the rest of the Conclave, and thought that I could destroy him with them… but when it came down to pulling the trigger, I just couldn't do it."

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do… He had given me so much. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for my sake. He had even turned against his own people for me. How could I possibly repay all that he had done for me by killing him?"

Une looked down at her glass, and said sheepishly, "The greatest courage is the one that recognizes how NOT to fight."

Aelan looked impressed, and asked, "Who said that?"

"Trieze, oddly enough." Une laughed, "Despite being a colonel of OZ, his greatest desire was to see a world of peace. As much as he would have loved to have solved the problems of Earth without fighting, he didn't think he had that courage. He had said so himself. It was why he felt he had to die."

"It's a shame I never got a chance to meet him personally." Aelan remarked.

"He would have liked you." Une commented, "You have helped make his dream a reality, beyond anything he could have expected."

Une rested her head on Aelan's shoulder, and said, "I KNOW he would have liked you."

The Advisor of North Am didn't comment, nor did he move away from the obvious statement Une was making. Maybe it was the changes that Heero had talked about, but Aelan was no longer afraid to face his fears. At some time in these last few months, the demons of his past had been laid to rest. He finally had a home and a future. Perhaps it was due time to make something of all that he had…

The sudden ringing of his Comm-unit disrupted his thoughts. As he turned on the small device, he heard Heero's voice, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of excitement behind the normally bland voice. "Relena's water broke… she's heading to the hospital now."

Une and Aelan shared in the excitement of the moment, and Aelan replied, "Lady Une and I are on our way."

Relena gave one last scream that could be heard out in the waiting room. The gathering waited anxiously for the news, and fortunately, Heero was not long with delivering it.

He entered the waiting room, with an uncharacteristic broad smile on his face. It was a testament to the anxiety of the people waiting for news that no one commented on what was obviously fodder for derision.

"I have a daughter… as healthy as I could expect, even for being a month or so early." Heero commented, then looked at Aelan, "Aelan, if you don't mind… Relena and I named her… Yeara."

The grin on the advisor's face clearly stated that he had no objections, and as Heero ushered for them to follow him to the delivery room, Aelan KNEW that he was exactly where he belonged…

****

THE END

__

Wow… finally done. I must say that this has gone far beyond ANYTHING I had anticipated, but all things must come to an end, and this story is no different. I will not take on a project like this any time soon, but I will admit that I enjoyed doing this immensely, and I wish to thank all who have given their praise, their comments, and even their criticism.

I would like to list everyone who had helped me, but I had lost the list of names that were on my mailing list, and it simply wouldn't be fair to mention some without mentioning them all. I hope they understand.

Anyway, I shall take a break from writing this sort of fiction, as I shall now be devoting my energy to works of my own creation, and stories of my own to relate. I do not know how long I will be, but I thank all that have read this for giving me the courage to write again.

_With Thanks, And all God's Blessings_

Thomas Knapp

"Chemiclord"


End file.
